My King, My Destruction
by puppylove111051
Summary: A young servant captures the attention from a very bored king. (On hiatus, my bad)
1. Chapter 1

New Obsession. New Story. I must say this in advance, the characters in this story is most likely be OOC so uh **beware**.

* * *

Grimmjow sat quietly on his throne while he lazily stared at the foreign performers dancing gracefully before him. He absentmindedly played with his sword putting small amount of reiastu making the sword emit blue electricity. Those who are nearby cautiously watch as the electricity sometimes escape the safety of the sword. His friend sat next to him playing with his long blue hair with interest. "Such lovely hair…" she said, twirling it between her fingers, "Have you ever considered cutting it?"

The regal male abruptly swung his sword towards her. The sharpest edge pointed to her face. Her golden eyes glinted with curiosity. "I will cut mine, if you cut yours." The king murmured.

His friend pouted. She placed a dainty finger on his dangerous blade and carefully lowered it. "I asked you a simple question. No need to be bitchy about it." Grimmjow glared at the woman and almost sighed when she used some of his hair as a fake mustache. "Is something the matter?" She asked innocently. Grimmjow continued to swing his sword around and stared dully at tonight's entertainment.

"These people are terrible. Shall I ask for their heads?" Grimmjow growled, ignoring Yoruichi.

Yoruichi watched her friend expectanly as he yawned loudly. The great king of one of the seven continents is bored. "You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Thinking. When you think, nothing comes good from it. What are you planning?"

"Ways to shut your mouth." Yoruichi purrs and gently caressed his smooth face. Such a handsome man, broad shoulders, long legs, a lean body and a face to die for. If they weren't so close, she would've pounced on him ages ago. "Just leave it alone, Jeagerjaques, focus on being a king. But if you're that bored…" She dropped his hair and hollered, "...bring it in guys!" A few men rolled in a very large device that Grimmjow never seen before. He sat up straighter and stared in confusion. "What the hell is that?" He mumbled.

One of the servants handed Yoruichi a small device. She pointed the device at the bigger device and it suddenly began showing crystal clear pictures. "It's called a television. It what the humans use today to whet their boredom." _'A television huh?' _Grimmjow thought.

"You know, times have changed since the last time you set foot outside of this place." Grimmjow took the small device from her hands. "Don't give a shit about the villagers." Grimmjow mumbled as he began pressing buttons on what Yoruichi called "A remote".

"Somehow, I think it's more than boredom you're suffering here."Grimmjow half listened to his annoying friend. What the hell was this woman talking about? "Maybe you're frustrated."

Grimmjow furrowed his brows in confusion. "You know, _frustrated_." She said lustfully, emphasizing the word 'frustrated'.

Grimmjow ceased swinging his sword in his other hand. "I am king, I can fuck whomever I want." He said a bit too loud. Some of the women around them blushed. The cat woman smiled. "But you never actually _want_ them, do you?"

"Spit it out, you damned cat."

"I think it's time for a king to find a queen. Don't ya think?" She said wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Grimmjow picked an imaginary lint from his clothing. "I'm flattered, really, but I don't think you and I will do so well."

Yoruichi stiffened in shock. She viciously leaned over her throne. "NOT ME YOU ARROGANT FUCK!" Everyone in the room went silent. Only the sounds emitting from the TV resonated around the throne room. Grimmjow remained silent watching an action packed TV show. He didn't understand what this woman was blabbering about. He will never find a woman who is worthy enough to share his kingdom. The bored king sighed deeply and slouched on this throne. He picked up his heavy sword once again and swung it around dangerously with only a flick of his wrist, His courts men backing up in fear. Yoruichi spotted an annoyed look on her friends face and smiled mischievously. Having a queen will do him good. Besides, he needs to get laid more often. It'll probably lighten his usual black mood.

After the betrayal of Neliel, he nearly shunned women out of his life, only using them to indulge in his darkest pleasures. She turned to one of her maidservants, "Orihime." She called deviously. Orihime was sitting near her majesty, Lady Yoruichi, quietly enjoying the entertaining TV show. When she heard her name being called, she jumped in surprise and quietly stood from the ground and approached the throne.

Grimmjow stopped swinging his sword and watched idly as the woman approached. Seeing her made something inside him stir. He'd seen her before. He grunted. After all this time she was still wonderful to look at. Her curves filled out her kimono pleasantly and her long orange hair was made beautifully as it framed her small heart shaped face. When she finally looked upon her queen, her stormy eyes briefly connected with his azure ones and Grimmjow nearly purrs. He restrained himself though, remembering how women behaved naturally. Sneaky little bastards, even the one who is currently sitting next to him. Who knew what plans she has stored up her sleeve.

"We are thirsty, bring us something to drink." Yoruichi commanded lightly. Orihime bowed slightly and disappeared. Yoruichi watched as Grimmjow eyed her hips as they swayed when she walked away. His face seemed stoic but his crystal blue eyes showed raging desire. _'Ha ha, I've got you now.'_ She thought evilly. "If you stare long enough, you might get to see through her clothes." She mused aloud.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the sly cat. "Yoruichi."

"I'll give her to you." This surprised the king and he nearly drops his sword. "Don't fuck with me." He said under his breath. Low enough for only Yoruichi to hear. The cunning feline chuckled. "Just think about it. You get to see her every day, she's often obedient…" Grimmjow raised a blue eyebrow. Obedient? He nearly laughed aloud. They've met before. She's anything but. "And she tastes delicious." Yoruichi says darkly.

"I'll pass." Grimmjow said bluntly. Yoruichi pouted. "Why not?"

"I told you, I can fuck whomever I please. Giving me some shady servant isn't gonna change my thoughts about not wanting a wife. I don't need one. Ever." He explained. "Suit yourself." She stood and clapped her hands. "Alright everyone. Shows over. You may retire for the night." She announced loudly. Everyone bowed deeply and exited the throne room. "What's wrong?" He asked. Yoruichi never gives up so easily.

She turned to the frowning king and smiled. "Shall we enjoy supper?" She asked, ignoring him. "Tch, fine." Grimmjow shoved his sword into the ground damaging the marble floor and followed his friend out the throne room and into a smaller room at the other side of the palace. The room was decorated with ancient artistic crafts and rich colored linen adorned the walls. It contained a small dinner table and ornate pillows for them to sit upon. Their dinner already placed on the table, hot and ready. Yoruichi happily indulged herself in the food as Grimmjow ate quietly. They heard a small rap on the door and Grimmjow muttered a "come in". The door slid open and there was that woman that Yoruichi offered. Orihime was it?

"Your sake is ready, your majesty." Her voice rang into the king's ears and the familiar feeling returned. "Great! Thanks!" Yoruichi exclaimed. Orihime came in and sat between both felines and carefully poured the sake into their cups. As Orihime leaned over Grimmjow, he slowly inhaled her scent. He hate to admit it, but she smells delicious. Memories of her flood back into his mind. The young servant backed away so that the two may enjoy their dinner.

"You." Grimmjow's eyes averted to the young woman. The girl looked up and pointed at herself. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Whatever you want it to be." She answered quietly. Yoruichi smiled. This should be entertaining. Grimmjow took a sip of his drink. Her answer is blunt. Almost like the queen she serve. "Don't play with me girl, you obviously have one already." He murmured.

"Then why you ask…my lord." Orihime answered. She nearly slipped when she replied informally to the king. Grimmjow carefully placed his cup on the wooden table. "You clearly do not cherish your tongue. Do not make me repeat myself." He growled. Yoruichi took another sip of her sake, savoring the bitter liquid. Orihime stared intently into his eyes and answered, "Inoue. Inoue Orihime…my lord." They stared at each other for long periods of time until Yoruichi clears her throat. "Clearly you want her."

"I said I don—"

"Like I said before, I'll give her to you."

Orihime nearly gasped in shock. Oh gods, this is what her queen was planning all along. To give her away to this…this… "I'll take her." Orihime nearly dropped the bottle of sake when he purely took her offer.

"My queen—"

"You can have her, but on one condition." Yoruichi said smiling brightly, interrupting her servant. Grimmjow gripped his golden chopsticks. This woman. "You must make her your queen." She added.

"Yoruichi." Grimmjow growled dangerously.

"You don't think I'll give my best servant to you so easily?" She was feeling the effects of the beverage. A bit chatty, daring. She pulled Orihime from her spot and placed her in front of Grimmjow. She carefully cupped her glorious mounds and gently squeezed. Orihiime blushed and placed her hands on her queen's wrists wanting to push her lecherous hands away but, of course, they didn't budge. "Aw come on Grimmy, you know you want to." She slightly slurred. She shivered when Yoruichi slowly licked from the base of her neck to her sensitive ear. Grimmjow listened carefully as the girl whimpered quietly. Her blushing face was doing sinful things to his body and yet here he was sitting here and watching the two women with slight boredom. "Imagine her, calling out your name…" Yoruichi said. Orihime bit her lips watching the king watch her doing so. "Say it." Yoruichi commanded. Orihime grew a darker shade of red. "Gri-Grimmjow." She mewled. Now that, _that_ got him hard.

He reached out and lightly traced her full lips with his thumb. "Say it again." He demanded huskily. Orihime gulped. "M-my lord, Grimmjow." The king growled.

"Well?" Yoruichi asked.

There was a short silence before he hesitantly answered, "...you got yourself a deal."

* * *

**A/N:** I need you to tell me what you think because right now I'm getting very anxious. I might be losing it. Please Review to keep my sanity intact. This chapter is not beta'd yet. m(_ _)m Forgive me.


	2. Chapter 2

The room fell silent. The king leaned back and casually sipped his sake. Yoruichi frowned and released Orihime. "You're no fun." She said. Grimmjow was toying with her. She knew it. There is no way in hell would this man agree to take her servant as his bride, especially since Orihime is, well, a servant. "If you weren't being serious you could've said so."

Grimmjow popped a sushi into his mouth. He didn't respond until he swallowed the raw fish. "Seeing you like this is quite amusing. Why not play along for the time being? But I must admit," he glared at the woman who now sat quietly in the corner, "that girl makes the world seem more interesting."

The queen downed another cup of sake. "So are you really keeping her?"

"We could discuss this some other time. You're intoxicated."

"That doesn't mean anything. I'm—I'm gonna…" Yoruichi struggled to speak as she tried to pour herself another cup of sake. Grimmjow motioned for Orihime and pulled the alcoholic beverage from the blundering hands of Yoruichi. Orihime murmurs quietly to her queen and helped her to stand.

"Inoue…here is saying that…that I drink too much. So, I think I'll retire tonight. I'll head back home in the…morning." Grimmjow stared in amusement up at his friend. They've known each other for such a long time, seeing her like this is quite rare. She is such a lightweight. One glass and she's gone in the brain. "Orihime, you stay here and keep ol' Grimmy here company. Come to me when he is finished. Never leave a man unattended with a bottle of sake in the room." She winked. The woman stood and swayed a bit. Grimmjow summoned some servants to help aid the drunken queen back to her bed chambers. After she departed, only the king and Orihime remained.

The handsome king stared at the nervous woman. "It seems that your queen must train you to be a better servant. But first, she needs to remove that tongue of yours. It does not amuse me." He pointed his chopsticks at her accusingly. Orihime remained silent. "Hm? So now you cannot speak?" Silence. He narrowed his eyes at her. "I am speaking to you, girl."

"I have nothing to say to you. I was simply doing what my queen ask me to do. If you feel offended in any way, forgive me." Orihime slightly bowed, avoiding his electric blue gaze. She often have to apologize to other people about her queen's odd behavior. Queen Yoruichi is a tricky little cat. Just the other day she was harassing the king of the Sun kingdom, congratulating him on his recent marriage and telling him it was a mistake to let "her Orihime" go. But this recent episode? This one was the most ridiculous.

Grimmjow nodded and was about to stuff another piece of sushi in his mouth until the wench open her mouth again. "But I also agree with her highness. You are foolish to cling to the past. Living this way must be hard on you. Constantly seeking pleasure from women who most likely remind you of _her_ and ignoring people who loves you plenty. The time when you are serious is when in the battlefield. I heard your skills are superb. It's a shame really, one should be envious of a king, not pity him…my lord."

Grimmjow would have guttered her like a fish by now, Yoruichi be damned. But he isn't like that. Not anymore. He also is not angry. Why would he be? She was somewhat correct. Instead, the king placed his cup on the table and motioned for her to pour him some more sake. Surprisingly, she did. He took the cup and he downed the alcoholic beverage. "Do you pity me, Inoue?" He rasped, a plan forming in his head. Orihime bit her lip and tried not to blush. Her first name sounded so intimate coming from the lips of the great king. She shook her head slowly. "Only if you allow it."

Grimmjow took hold of the bottled drink and poured some sake in his cup. He pushed it towards to girl. She stared at it intently and slowly took the cup. "Drink. I order you to." Grimmjow murmured. Orihime stared at the man before her and reluctantly drank. "It's been a while. To think you were somewhere in the abyss of the light kingdom or better yet, dead. I never thought you'd be serving royalty. Especially to a woman who cannot hold her liquor. It's quite the irony." Grimmjow spoke quietly, almost with kindness but, his eyes betrayed his demeanor. Orihime nodded. "Only you missed one thing." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. Orihime placed the cup on the table and glared at him. "I once belonged to the king who ruled the Sun Kingdom. That's very close to who I once was." Grimmjow chuckled at that. He heard that from Yoruichi. Sort of like a warning before buying her. She also knew how much King Grimmjow hated King Ichigo which was one of the reasons why he took her offer.

You see, there are seven continents in the world. They were once ruled by the elders. But centuries after ruling, the elders appointed powerful beings to rule six of the continent. Five of them are homes to Kings and Queens. There's Ichigo, the king of the Sun Kingdom, Yourichi, the queen of the Star Kingdon, Ulquiorra, the king of the Moon Kingdom, himself, Grimmjow, the king of the Sky Kingdom and Aizen, ruler of the Dark Kingdom. The sixth ruler disappeared after _Shisha no Senso_. Her land became barren, making it hard for people to survive there. So it was abandoned, left behind by the people who once lived there along with their queen. Now strange creatures who the people called "hollows" reign there, killing and wreaking havoc upon those who choose to remain.

Now, the Sun, the Star, and the Moon Kingdoms reside within the Sky Kingdom, making Grimmjow, who was selected by the elders, the Great King. Aizen is the rebellious one, who wanted to be the great king but was denied by the elders and because of that he seceded himself from the sky kingdom. Aizen took control of the hollows, often going to war with the five kingdoms. He is powerful and is able to stand against the five kingdoms alone, making him an unavoidable threat. But lately, he had been dormant. He hasn't been heard from in years, making these times peaceful. It concerned Grimmjow at times. Even earlier today before Yoruichi interrupted his thoughts.

Grimmjow placed his chopsticks down. Orihime was quite worried. He's been quiet for some time. She was afraid that the king was planning her death. Maybe she spoke too much? But Orihime was the type to speak her mind, especially during times when it's not needed. If she was able to hold her tongue, maybe she would have been the one who married Ichigo, not Rukia, the sister-in-law of one of the elders.

"It's been decided." Grimmjow spotted confusion in her eyes. "I think I'll marry you. From tonight onwards, you're mine."

* * *

"How much longer shall we wait, my lord." The woman said as she languidly stroked the king's chest. They were currently in his bed chambers. He was sitting in between his mistress's legs while she sat on his bed, massaging oils upon his shoulders. She lowered herself to start nibbling on his ear. The wicked king raked his fingers through her long tresses. "Soon, my dear Neliel. Soon…"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope I didn't confuse you kind folks!


	3. Chapter 3

***crawls out of a hole, post chapter, then slides back into the dark abyss***

* * *

It's been three days, four hours, six minutes and 31, 32, 33…

"Lady Orihiiiime…"

Orihime jumped when she saw a small hand waving in front of her face. She blinked several times before looking up to see a young woman with dark hair glaring down at her. Her steely grey eyes boring into hers. "Mmm, Tatsuki, when did you get here?" Orihime asked, still a bit dazed.

"Two days ago, we were looking all over for you, what the heck woman?!" Tatsuki pulled Orihime to her feet and looked her up and down. "You look terrible." She looked around. "And what's with this room? Isn't this the servants' quarters? Shouldn't you be sleeping with the king?" She's obviously not fit to be a queen, let alone the queen of the Sky kingdom. She's currently dressed in a ratty nightgown and her hair is in a mess. It smells like something died in here and Tatsuki thinks that she saw something move in the shadowy part of the room.

"Does Unohana know about this?"

Orhime pulled her arm from Tatsuki and gawked at her awkwardly. "That woman is here?" A picture of a woman with an innocent smile and an evil aura appeared in her mind. The bittersweet personality of Unohana make Orihime question her sanity. Maybe cringe a little. Oh goodness, how many people did Queen Yoruichi send her way?

"Just the two of us. We're your maidservants from now on." Tatsuki answered. Orihime didn't realize that she was speaking aloud. "You should get ready though, King Grimmjow is announcing your marriage tonight."

Orihime's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Marriage?! "Wait. Wha-? Who's marrying who? I didn't know I was getting married!" Tatsuki crossed her arms, "Since you've been living in a cave for the past three days you're bound to not know anything."

"Where is the king?" Orihime asked ignoring Tatsuki's comment. The king had no right to annoce such lies. Especially in front of the whole country. Tatsuki sighed. "He's taking a bath now and I don't think…and I am talking to myself." Tatsuki watched as her friend stomp out of the room and up the stairs.

Orihime is livid. When he agreed to take her as his own, Orihime stated that she would rather be his lowly servant than to marry him. The last time they met, she thought he was a ridiculous, asshole with no drive. Unfortunately, he's still the same man.

As she walked by, several courts men murmured among themselves, others just stared in embarrassment. She was too busy huffing and puffing in anger to even notice. She finally reached the bath house and slid the door open and closed. She didn't have time to gawk at the tall ceilings and the beautiful statues of ancient sky creatures or the large hot springs. She didn't even notice the ethereal creature who bathed in silence. The room was lit with many scented candles and also from the stars above the open ceilings.

"You!" Orihime pointed viciously at the sky warrior.

Grimmjow sensed her presence storming down the hallways of his palace some time ago. It was only a matter of time before she bursts through the doors and into the bath house. He was currently staring at the skies above admiring the twinkling stars and listening to her angry footsteps. He placed his cup of tea on the ledge of the pool and paid attention to the woman who is now wearing something tasteful. "Have you come to play, human?" he drawled.

"I am here to discuss some matters with you, my _lord_." She said through gritted teeth. The king took a lock of his blue hair and slowly wringed it then he released it, letting it fall back into the water. "Judging by your lack of clothing, I assume you want to discuss something more satisfying." He said darkly. What the hell is he on about? Orihime looked down to find that she was still wearing her nightgown. She was wearing a short blue kimono that hardly reaches her knees. It wasn't tied properly, therefore it barely covered her generous chest. Orihime would wear these to sleep, never to be revealed outside of her bedroom. Now, here she is wearing close to nothing in front of the most sinful ruler in all the kingdom.

"I'm waiting." She took note of her king. There he sat in the shallow end of the pool. From the waist down, he was covered by the still waters, only exposing his bended knees. His well-developed abdomen glistened in the moonlight and his long hair swirled around him on the surface of the water. His deep cerulean eyes never left hers. Orihime adjusted her clothing and cleared her throat, "I'm not marrying you, your majesty. I believed we've discussed this already."

The king frowned taking his cup of tea and slowly drank. His attention returned to the starry skies above. There was a long silence between them. The orange haired woman nearly implode with impatience. Then the breath taking god before her spoke, "Ah, yes, that. Unfortunately, your queen wouldn't let me have you unless I married you. Of course I agreed…involuntarily." Grimmjow frowned when he remembered her threat. '_I'll bring Rangiku with me every time we come together to drink._' She said with a sly smirk. He couldn't handle Yoruichi when she's intoxicated, let alone her loud attractive friend, Rangiku. Why does she wants him to marry this girl anyway? It's obvious that she doesn't want him.

Grimmjow watched as the girl pouted. "Fine. But I don't want to do this now. Can we at least get to know each other first? I would like to know the demon, er, man that I'm going to marry."

The king shrugged. "Very well then. We'll do what you want." He reached a hand out to her, "Agreed?"

This was too easy. He didn't even put up a fight or the arrogance in him didn't even bother to show. A cobalt eyebrow rose in question. Orihime nodded and walked over to him missing the devilish smirk he gave her. She placed her hand in his and the blue warrior held on to it. "Agreed." She whispered, eyes never leaving his. Grimmjow suddenly pulled the woman towards him. Orihime cried out as she landed upon his lap, splashing into the warm water. The king's hands held her tightly by her waist waiting for her to cease her struggles. His bride to be placed her hands on his broad shoulders and squeezed them tightly in warning, but the king nearly purred in pleasure. His hands slowly rising up her ribcage to simply cupped her creamy mounds. The young human blushed profusely. "Tell me Inoue, what do you look forward to the most in this marriage." He squeezed her breasts lightly and the girl whimpered. "We're not married yet." She answered. Grimmjow hummed and then captured her nipple with his teeth through the silk of her nightgown. "A-ah! D-don't…" Orihime's nails dug into his shoulders.

'_What is he doing?'_ She thought, even though it was quite obvious. She never thought that the great king would bother to do these things to her. Although, he is a perverted king who acts on impulse.

Grimmjow looked up at his future queen and watched as many emotions pass through her stormy eyes, one of them being lust. He sucked her now puckered nipple through the silk and briefly released it. Orihime tried pushing her majesty away but he didn't budge. Instead, he held on tighter. He slowly pulled on the ties of her kimono. "Inoue, would you let me touch you?" He asked. His deep voice echoed in the large bath house. The girl was too tongue tied to even answer and before she knew it, his warm hands gently cupped her soft breasts.

Orihime knew this was wrong. _'But it feels so good.'_ She thought.

Grimmjow dipped his head to suck on the hardened peak of her dusky nipple. His hands traveled down to her waist once again. He carefully gripped it then maneuvered the girl to gently rock against his thigh. Orihime sighed when she finally get to alleviate the throbbing sensation in between her legs. What the king is doing to her was turning her mind into mush, making it hard for her to focus at all. She mewled quietly.

"Does that feel good?" He asked. His voice muffled against the flesh of her breast. Orihime slightly covered her face and turned away nodding in embarrassment. The king frowned. "I see." At least she's being honest. He abruptly stood and carried the girl to the edge of the pool. He looked down upon her. Her kimono was now fully open and is soaked with water, her body reflected the moonlight. Grimmjow watched as a drop of water traveled under the curve of her breast and into the crease of her armpit. Yes, she was beautiful, but there was something else about her that made him want her more. With one hand, he placed a hand on her hip, holding her down. He lightly traced his lean fingers against the folds of her sex. As if on cue, her thighs shamelessly spread open wider.

He then expertly rocked against her hot core letting his hard length be lubricated by the juices from her cunt. Orihime hissed. Her mind battled with her tongue, trying to beg him to stop, but no sound ever came from her mouth. Her body betrayed her, her mind betrayed her, heck, even her own queen betrayed her. It was all her fault anyway. Yeah, it's Yoruichi's fault.

The king's finger pressed against her bundle of nerves and she instinctively arched her back groaning and biting her lip. He watched her carefully as he lazily pushed a digit into the depth of her core. It immediately sucked in his finger, squeezing him tightly. "Such a dirty girl. I haven't done much to you and you're already this wet…" The king murmured. He was painfully hard and he wanted to be inside her so _bad_. But, there's one thing he has to do before claiming this woman. "Are you like this when you're with him?"

As if someone splashed Orihime with a bucket of cold water, she instantly sat up and slapped the great king. The sound resonated throughout the room. Their lust filled minds became clear. "How dare you, you bastard! What happened in my past is none of your business and my relationship with King Ichigo is none of your concern. You, my King, can go fuck yourself!" With that, the woman stood and adjusted her clothing while storming out, the very same way she came in. Grimmjow stood in the middle of the pool in silence. A familiar grin decorated his face. So she still have feelings for the orange haired fuck.

* * *

The moon king read the written letter carefully. A black cat laid on top of his head reading it also. "It seems we have an emergency meeting in a few days. Do you think it's the dark lord?" The cat asked.

"It looks like it." The king sighed. It's been centuries since the kings—and Yourichi—had a meeting. The last one did not bode so well with the elders. Ulquiorra placed the parchment on his desk. "Will you ever tell me why you are here?" The king asked in a bored monotone.

The cat slid down from the king's head and landed on the large desk in front of him. It languidly licked its paw and stretched. "Remember that time when _that_ happened and you proclaimed that you were forever in my debt?"

"No."

The cat's tail danced in the air and its golden eyes searched his deep emerald ones. "The great king is soon to be married and I don't want any disruptions," the cat narrowed its eyes, "and it looks like the dark king is back."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

Yo what up everybody! Chapter for its here and its not edited...yet. **Beware**, there's lime somewhere in this chapter.

* * *

Orihime spent the next few months preparing for the upcoming ceremony. Unohana have been teaching her ways to be a "lady" for the king. So far the maidservant taught her how to play three different instruments, how to sew, when to laugh, when to cry, and how to address the great king whenever he's present. She was sure she would forget before she actually marry the tyrant. So here she sat in the great banquet hall with Unohana learning another useless "lady" etiquette. Unohana insisted that she learn the ways of the western side of the world, Ulquiorra's kingdom. This particular lesson consist of food etiquette.

"Okay, now tell me which utensil you use for eating salads." Unohana said calmly. Orihime looked down and frowned. There were so many! How could she tell which one is which? She cautiously lift a hand and gulped. Who knew the punishment Unohana would give her if she got it wrong. Why do she have to learn this crap anyway? Does this mean that she'll be traveling along with the king too? Speaking of traveling, how does he get from one place to another? Her former queen would disappear before the rest of them even step foot out of the palace. Ichigo used to do it too. Shunpo, that is.

"I'm waiting…" Her servant said. It was strange for Orihime call Unohana her servant since she had been a servant herself once. Nothing has changed though. She still treats her like she is still a retainer of royalty. The only difference is that she would say "my lady" every so often. Then there's this issue with Grimmjow. He hasn't spoken with her since her outburst in the bath house. In the morning, she would be the first to greet him, but he would ignore her as if she never existed.

"My lady."

The orange haired girl looked up to see the look of concern across Unohana's face. "Tell me, what is on your mind." She asked politely. Orihime placed her small hand back on her lap and smiled. "It's nothing. I'm just a little confused."

"About the king?"

"I, what?" Orihime blushed. She was talking about the four different kinds of forks, not the king. But like always Unohana hit the nail right on its head. The dark haired woman watched as her soon to be queen bite her lip nervously. It was a small habit of hers, only doing it when she had something in her mind. Unohana nodded, "You're having man problems."

"It-it's nothing like that!" Orihime sputtered. This woman knows all the right buttons to push.

"It's alright, you can tell me. Not only that I'm here to serve you, I am also a good listener." Orihime—much to Unohana's dismay—sighed heavily. "It's just that, Grimmjow have been ignoring me for the last couple of months now." At first she believed that what she did served him right. Then, it annoyed her to no end and now it worried her. "I hate to admit it but I think I'm falling for him."

Unohana raised an eyebrow. "You mean you're in lo—"

"Don't say it!" Orihime exclaimed. The young girl before her finally matured. This is the first time she expressed her feelings towards another being. It delighted the head maidservant. But she also wonders what would happen when they learn each other's secret. The reasons why King Grimmjow became a silent king and why Orihime traveled from one kingdom to other every now and again. The real reason why Queen Yourichi handed the girl over to him is that she knew that the great king would be better at protecting her, despite what he was and is.

"I do not understand. I thought you hated him."

Orihime absentmindedly scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, I thought so too. But, since he's been ignoring me, I'm more attentive to his behavior." Unohana cocked her head to the side in question. "How attentive are you?" she asked carefully.

"Whenever he eats, he would push his vegetables to the side of the plate. Before sword training, he would meditate in the garden. The way a lock of his hair rests upon his forehead or the way his brow furrow when upset and or provoked." '_His lovely lips whenever he's silent or calmly speaking to his commanders._' Orihime thought. "Don't you think it's about time that you speak with him?" Unohana suggests.

"Oh, no. That could never happen. Grim—" Orihime received a heated look from the royal maidservant. "Er, _King_ Grimmjow probably don't want anything to do with me. I mean, who would like a girl like me, especially one that doesn't respect higher authority." The queen to be sulked. She grasped the glass of water from the table and calmly sipped.

Unohana shrugged. "You're an idiot, yes, but I'm sure the king would like to hear your voice again. Whether from in a conversation or from pleasure." The woman explained bluntly.

"Pfft!"

The royal maid was graciously showered in water and saliva. Orihime had spit the water back out in surprised. She never expected it to spray. Quickly, wiping her mouth, she uttered an apology while wiping the irritated maid clean.

* * *

A gold calligraphy pen glinted in the light as it was spun around expertly between lean fingers. It danced in the air before it was caught again by said fingers. The bored king stared into the air deep in thought. He's been sitting in his study for quite some time now, reading and signing official documents from other kingdoms and citadels throughout the lands. Being a great king isn't an easy task. He is responsible for the safety of his people, protect his lands and try to keep his sanity intact. He rests his head on his free hand and sighed deeply. He haven't bedded a woman in such a long time. At times, Grimmjow was heavily tempted by the high class women that often show up in his palace once in a while. But that stupid look on that wench's face from the time in the bath house kept his horniness at bay. He tried staying away from her for he feared that he would corrupt her body whether she is willing or not. And due to his rogue personality, he wouldn't give a shit.

There was a silent knock on the door. The king huffed bitterly. "What?"

"It is me, my lord."

"Yeah, I know." Grimmjow began scribbling on a random sheet of paper as the intruder walked in. "Whaddya want?"

Starkk, his commander, kneeled down before him. "My king, we have completed our routine scouting in the kingdom. As of now, there is no disturbance within your territory."

Starkk frowned at the prolonged silence from the king. Grimmjow completed his doodle and sighed. "Funny how you haven't found anything. I can still sense him, even from here in this room. Tell me, what do you think?" Grimmjow showed the bewildered commander a terrible picture of his future queen.

"Impossible, we've—"

"That bad, huh? Well, I'm not that good of an artist. You may retire for the night, commander. This debriefing is over."

Starkk remained on the ground for quite some time trying to figure out this whole scenario that just happened. His king wasn't angry at all. Usually he'd go search for the intruder himself but this time he seemed, distracted. "Starkk?"

The commander was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of the king's voice. "Yes, my lord."

"You know how much I hate to repeat myself." Grimmjow was currently finishing his paperwork when he realized that his commander was still kneeling before him. The commander himself bowed lowly and stood to exit the room. The blue king spoke again. "You should perfect your tracking skills. A dog could track that filth better than you can." Starkk refrained from looking at his king. His voice, lethal and dangerous, as if he was talking to himself. "Forgive me for my incompetence.

Grimmjow waved his hand dismissively, "Yeah, yeah." With that the commander slipped quietly from the room.

* * *

Orihime quietly walked throughout the palace looking for the king. She asked anybody she crossed paths with the whereabouts of her king. No one knew and she was about to give up when she spotted a lone figure staring at the large koi pond. The closer she got to him the more confused she become. Who is he? He doesn't look like a servant nor a commander. His clothes looked foreign and the clothing he wore looked expensive as if he is king.

"Um, excuse me." Orihime gingerly stood next to him. He gracefully turned and stared dully at her. Orihime remained silent, gawking at the man. He was a tall and pale with dark hair. She was pinned to the spot with his piercing green eyes.

"Uh, um…" The girl stuttered. Seeing this man for the first time got her tongue twisted in the bunch.

"You are looking for the king?" He asked. His voice was soft, almost uncaring. Orihime jerked her head up and down. He responded by pointing to a large separate building at the other side of the palace. "There." He said.

The strange man stared as the human blushed and quickly bowed. "T-Thank you!" Then she awkwardly hurried away.

Ulquiorra observed the strange woman as he scurried to the king's study. '_She must be his queen._' He thought. He certainly questioned the future of this kingdom. It made him wonder what the black cat is truly planning.

* * *

Grimmjow just finished signing a petition concerning a man complaining about a neighbor who is making lewd topiaries. Humans and their odd behaviors. He nearly groaned when he felt a familiar presence outside of his study. Speaking of the devil. There was a small rap on the door and Grimmjow remained silent. "I know you're in here." She spoke. How did she find him? Grimmjow hoped that if he kept quiet, she would disappear. "I'm busy." He gruffly answered back. He sighed when the doors slid open and the girl entered the room, ignoring his comment. A scent of lilacs and sandalwood filled the air and the king huffed uncomfortably. She sat before his desk and smiled weakly. Grimmjow ignored her and continued working. "So, um, how was your day?" Orihime tried to start a conversation, thinking that he would answer her directly if they were alone. But he never did. "My lord?"

Silence. You can only hear the scribbling of his pen and the crickets singing outside. This annoyed the orange haired girl. She slapped a hand on his desk and he grunted in dismay. "Why are you ignoring me?" She exasperated. Grimmjow placed the pen down and glared up at the woman. "Do you have a death wish, human?"

"Do you hate me so much that you can't even acknowledge my presence?"

"I simply do not wish to be disturbed."

"I'm not 'disturbing' you. Is it bad for a future queen to see her beloved husband?" Grimmjow can hear a hint of a sarcastic tone in her question.

The king leaned back and his eyes roamed the woman before him. She was royally dressed in a silk kimono and her long hair fell graciously around her. What a beautiful queen she'll be. He heard the girl huff and watched in interest as she moved next to him and looked over his paper work. '_She's too close_.' "What are you doing?" He growled.

"I'm going to stick by your side until you notice me. Threaten me all you want, I'm not going anywhere, Grimmy."

With a twitch of an eyebrow, Grimmjow almost sighed again. What's with the nickname?

It's been a while since Inoue last saw the king. She looked up to find that he finally cut his hair. It suits him well. It looked wild as if a woman had raked her fingers through his hair making it look more appealing. Without thinking she ran her fingers through it. Grimmjow widened his eyes in shock. What is this woman doing? "Your hair looks nice, your highness." She mumbled. She lightly raked her nails against his scalp and Grimmjow tried not to purr at the delightful sensation. He reached to grab her wrist. "Stop." He said hoarsely. Instead, she pulled away and placed her hand on his cheek. "You need to be out in the sun more. You're very pale." She ignored him, mumbling to herself. Grimmjow doesn't like to be ignored, but he allowed it. She was behaving like a wife should be after all. He had so many questions to ask her. Although they been together for months, she still feels like a stranger.

"I'll stop ignoring you." Orihime pulled her hand away from his face. The look of confusion fill her steely gaze. "If you'll sleep with me in my bed chambers tonight." He added smugly. The word 'no' was at the tip of her tongue but her king delivered a challenging look to her.

"Fine!" She blurted. "Just don't try anything funny."

Grimmjow leaned in closer to her and traced her lips with his. Orihime grunted and tried to pull away but he quickly grasp her around the waist and pulled her closer to him. "Now that is settled, can you grant me my wish to kiss you, Lady Inoue?" He asked. Why is he asking for a kiss? He practically snatched her from where she was sitting. Besides, she wanted to kiss him for a very long time now. "Just for a little bit." She whispered. Grimmjow pressed his lips against hers. Orihime whimpered in surprise and tried to kiss him back. Grimmjow chuckled. She's still a bit inexperienced. He raked his fingers through her hair and roughly pulled her head back." Open your mouth for me woman, you're making me feel like I'm kissing a corpse." He said.

Orihime blushed. "S-sorry?" This is new for her. The king's kisses are quite sinful. He kissed her again. He gently tasted her lips with his tongue and she hesitantly opened her mouth to let him explore her further more. Their tongues battled and Oirhime took control wrapping her arms around his neck. He groaned lightly and pulled away. "Anxious, aren't we?" He rasped.

"A little." She answered boldly. She then caught his bottom lip between her teeth and gently sucked. Grimmjow took hold of her hips and placed her comfortably on his lap avoiding his bulging erection. Damn. One kiss and this girl had him wrapped around her finger. But he never tell her that. She released his lip and kissed him fully sliding her tongue across his teeth. When she moved against a certain part of her body he hissed in agony. Orihime let out a devious smile and slowly began to rock against his lap. Grimmjow allowed it. If he were to burst within his hakamas, so be it. The vixen pulled away and stared intently into his azure eyes, still rocking. She watched as her king pant in want. He loosened her ties and deftly pulled her kimono up around her waist. He placed her on his lap properly so that he can gain more pleasure by her sinful rocking. She began against repeatedly moving back and forth on his lap. Grimmjow slid his hand within the folds of her kimono and gently cupped a breast, his thumb brushing over an already hard nipple. He leaned back and thrust up lazily. They both moaned in harmony and Orihime moved faster as she was beginning to feel a foreign feeling within the pit of her stomach.

"Grim-Grimmjow!" Orihime cried out clenching his robes.

"Tell me what you need, girl." He growled thrusting faster. Orihime arched her body against his. "I—"

Someone lightly knocked on the door. Both beings froze in place. Grimmjow cursed and quickly fixed his bride-to-be clothing. "Come in." He muttered. Orihime gasped. "Wait, we're still…"

The door opened and closed. "Grimmjow." The person bowed. Orihime was still sitting on the king's lap in such a lewd matter. Orihime quickly turned to find the strange man from earlier looking at them with such boredom. She nearly passed out from total embarrassment. Grimmjow removed her from his lap and told her to go to bed. "I'll be joining you soon." He said with such seriousness. What are they going to discuss about? And how close are they for this man to call him in such an informal matter?

* * *

Orihime waited silently in the grand bedroom for her king to arrive. Memories from earlier that night flooded her mind. She screamed into her pillow. She was pulled into his trap again. He did that thing he always does, playing the innocent! He's the one that ignored her, he should be the one to suffer. The feelings she has for him is unbearable. She scuttled closer to the edge of the bed trying to make more space so that the man wouldn't even come in contact with her. She heard the door open and close. It was late. He must have had a real important conversation with the odd man. She heard a rustling noise across the room and peeked to find Grimmjow only in white hakamas stalking towards the bed. He crawled in the large bed and yawned. It was as if he didn't notice her at all. "You came." She heard him mumbled. He sound tired. "Yeah." She answered. "Why are so far away?" And with that he scooped and arm under her and she cried out when he pulled her towards his chest. She tried pushing him away. With him being this close in bed makes it harder for her to fall asleep. "Shh." She heard him say. "Go to sleep." He murmured into her hair.

Such a simple request can change the attitude of her king. How childish! If the king didn't have it his way then there will be no way. "This doesn't mean I want to marry you. I still don't know anything about you…" She was lulled to sleep by his steady heartbeat.

Grimmjow pulled her closer to him and smirked. "You're mine now."

* * *

**A/N:** Tell me what you think. Love reading your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**Whelp, here's chapter 5. Unbeta'd of course, too tired...(-_-)zzZ**

* * *

'_You are my creation, my successor, and one day you will be my destruction. But first, I will put an end to everything you so dearly cared for, starting with your dear Nelliel…'_

Blue eyes open to find steely grey ones boring into his. "Morning, my lord."

He groaned and buried his head deeper into the thick covers of his bed. He closed his eyes, falling asleep once again. Orihime pouted when he went back to sleep. It's not fair to her that he gets to sleep and she have to stay up and listen to him growling all night. He had a nightmare, she presumed. It was the only logical reason she had unsightly bags under her eyes. She wondered what he was dreaming about. Is this why he wanted her to sleep with him in the first place?

It was already morning and the maids already came in with breakfast and clothes prepared for the day. She requested that they would bring something more casual. She made plans to spend time with him today. She wanted to take him out the palace to help him take things off his mind. But that can't happen if he's still mumbling about 'revenge' and 'sushi'. She now stared at the blue king who is currently sleeping soundly. Picking up a lush pillow, she raised it over her head. She signaled the maids to remain quiet before slamming the pillow against the king's head. Grimmjow instantly sat up in a messed up daze. He glared at the perpetrator and nearly loud mouthed her when the room was filled with giggles and laughter.

"What the hell?" he yawned and stretched. He spotted Orihime giggling also and frowned. "You think this is funny, eh?" Instantly he pounced on her. Orihime fell back softly against the comfy white sheets laughing harder than before.

"Leave us be." The king grunted. The other maids bowed and exited the chamber still in fits of giggles. Orihime nearly snorted when she noticed her king's state of dress. He had terrible bed hair and he could barely keep his eyes open. The funny part is how he tried to manage a serious scowl.

"It's about time you woke up." She escaped from his grip and gingerly hopped off the bed. "I was getting a little worried." She then motion for him to come over to the table filled with pancakes and sausages. He crawled over to her but remained on the bed. She handed him a glass of orange juice and he quietly sipped, glaring at her. "You requested breakfast for me?" He asked suspiciously. He never had this type of breakfast before. It was something his villagers would eat. "I want you alert and alive when we head into the city." She quipped.

Grimmjow almost dropped his orange juice. "What?!"

"Yeah, I want to see the main city of your kingdom. It was one of the things I wanted to do when I came here. Well, before I became trapped in this unnecessary wedding arrangement."" She explained. Grimmjow slowly gulped the toast he was currently eating. So she's not dumb after all. She knows the risks when marrying him. Yourichi mentioned it was for political reasons. That confused him. Inoue Orihime doesn't come off as someone political. Hmm, is this really unnecessary? Grimmjow thought he'd never fall for a woman. They're all evil, conniving, worthless…

"Grimmjow?" Orihime sat in front of him with concern look decorated on her face.

"No." he answered bluntly. Orihime slapped her hands together and rubbed them together in earnest. She shuffled herself closer in between his legs. "PUH-LEASE! I'll do anything!" She begged. Grimmjow looked down upon her. She was on her knees, on the floor, between his legs as if she was about to pleasure him. He smiled deviously. "Well…"

The girl's eyes widened. "Oh no, anything but that!" Grimmjow frowned. "Why not?"

"I'm not ready to do _that_ with _you_." She muttered. Grimmjow popped a grape into his mouth. "Funny, how you nearly fucked me against the chair last night. This time it was you who initiated it."

"I did not. I was just…"

Grimjow regally wiped his mouth clean ignoring her excuse. "I'll go with you."

The girl's eyes lit up. Grimmjow picked up an apple. A sharp claw extended from his thumbnail and he used it to expertly peel the skin off of it. Orihime watched in fascination as he spoke. "I'll be attending a very important meeting a few days from now. I want to present you as my wife in front everyone, including the elders." He added. "What does that supposed to mean?" She asked. She really hope that he doesn't say what she's thinking he'll say. Grimmjow carved out a piece from the fruit and bit into it. "Do I have to explain everything to you, girl?"

Orihime instantly slapped her hands against the king's thighs. "NO!" She can't go. _No way_. It is impossible. They don't even have to go out today. Heck, she can stay within the walls of the palace forever. As long she doesn't have to see the _elders_. Orihime gulped when the king delivered her a firm look. "I, uh, I'm shy."

Grimmjow slashed through the apple with his nails harshly. "Believe me being shy is the least of your worries. You already know Yourichi and you did familiarize yourself with the sun king already." He said menacingly. Orihime narrowed her eyes. She dug her nails deeper into his thighs. "You're one brave son of a bitch," he growled.

"You know very well what I'm capable of when the sun king is mentioned. If you want my up most respect, I oblige you to keep my relationship with him from that tongue of yours."

A hand was instantly around her neck. His razor sharp claws digging into her neck. The human girl instantly gripped his wrist in fear with eyes wide open. Grimmjow languidly stuck the last piece of the apple into his mouth and watch carefully as he squeezed her windpipe harder. He slowly licked the leftover pieces from his fangs and gave her his notorious smirk. "Do not forget who has authority over you. You may soon be my wife, but I will forever be your king." He said harshly. With that he released her.

Orihime coughed, gasping for breath. Her heart was beating against her chest so hard she was afraid it'll burst. Her blood ran cold making her shiver a bit. It was signs of fear. She was beginning to see the rumored ruthless king.

* * *

"What the hell is this?"

Grimmjow stared at the odd object before him. Orihime opened the door to the passenger seat of the trendy sports car. She motioned Grimmjow to enter the vehicle and he shook his head. "Come on. It's not gonna eat you."

"Is this what the villagers been doing this whole time? Creating metal beasts?"

Orihime tried not to roll her eyes. After the incident this morning, she kept her thoughts to herself fearing that the great king may not be merciful the next time she spoke her mind. "Just get in." She shoved him in the car and slammed the door shut. She was going to enjoy the day whether he liked it or not. She slid into the driver seat and turned on the car. "You know how to control this thing?" He pressed a button which made the back window go down. He hummed in approval.

"Yeah. It's something I did a lot back at the star kingdom." She explained grimly. She remembered her former queen constantly partying in clubs at night, dragging her along because she wanted a designated driver and Yoruichi never had the time to learn herself.

They drove into the city and arrived at a neighborhood fair. Orihime smiled when she spotted the large Ferris wheel.

Grimmjow frowned. "This is where you want to spend your so called 'date'?"

Orihime sighed. She don't know if she could handle having this love/hate relationship with this fool. The king exited the vehicle and carefully perused his surroundings. Is this what his people do on their spare time? Where the hell was he all this time? Grimmjow stood out like a sore thumb. He wore a dark shirt with a pair of skinnies and finished it off with stylish sneakers. His blue hair seemed brighter under the sunlight. Women nearby smiled and waved at him. He simply looked at them with no interest. He stuck his hands into his pockets and patiently waited for Inoue to exit the car. "When was the last time you stepped foot out of your palace?"

"Just the other day? Maybe?" he answered. Orihime rolled her eyes. Of course, he like to shunpo too. Right along with the rest of them. It never gave him the chance to stop and smell the roses. Orihime carefully took his hand out of his pocket and shyly held on to it. Grimmjow didn't like the feeling stirring within his stomach. "I'm not talking about shunpo. I meant enjoying the cities and neighborhoods. Aren't you curious about the well-being of your people?" Orihime said leaning more against him. She smiled. They should really look like a couple now. Grimmjow grunted when he felt her soft, plush, breasts pressing against him. He ignored his rising lust and began walking into, what Orihime call, 'the town fair'. Orihime was in heaven right now. She hummed in bliss. She always wanted to do this with the guy she's really into. And right now, the guy is this pain in the ass S-O-B.

They strolled around the park enjoying the view of rides and games. People ambled by watching the odd couple as they bickered to one another throughout the day. Women still ogled her husband-to-be. Grimmjow heard a small hiss coming from beside him and looked down to find Inoue glaring at other females. He smirked. '_How cute_.'

"Do you want to play?" he interrupted her hissing and pointed at a booth. She nodded and followed him to it. A chubby man who owned the booth smiled at both of them. He wiggled his eyebrows at the girl and the king slapped a bunch of cash on the poor man's face. "We want to play." He gruffly said. The man peeled the money off his mortified face and cleared his throat. "All you have to do is throw the ball and knock over the glass bottles." He explained. The man handed the king a baseball. "That's it?" he said to himself. Orihime nodded. "I want you to get me that big stuffed kitty over there." She said seductively. The great king chuckled. "As you wish."

Orihime smiled happily until she sensed something familiar. She turned and spotted a familiar face. Damn. This is not good. "Uh, I'll be back." She murmured. Grimmjow didn't notice, he was too busy damaging the chubby man's properly with electric charged baseballs.

Orihime walked up to the lone figure. "Why are you here?" she grimly asked.

"Is that how you greet and old friend?"

"Aizen—"

"Such a beautiful day today. How fortunate is for me to run into you here." He said. He was currently enjoying an ice cream sandwich. "I'm guessing you're here with the great king."

"If you try anything…"

"Relax. I am here with my beloved also." As if on cue, Nelliel appeared next to him also enjoying an ice cream sandwich. "So I heard you're getting married. I'm surprised that the king agreed to marry you knowing you were the former Queen of the Light kingdom. And that 'gift' of yours…"

"I think it's time for you to leave." Orihime said sternly. "You're not allowed on these lands, trespasser."

* * *

Grimmjow watched Orihime and the bastard from the shadows. He sensed Aizen's presence as soon as he stepped foot in his kingdom. What really bothered him was the fact that Orihime is having a casual conversation with his former master. He also spotted the back stabbing bitch next to him. In anger, he stalked towards them.

* * *

"You must leave now!" Orihime begged.

"Nope, I don't feel like _it_~" Aizen said. He placed an arm around Nelliel. "I do enjoy watching humans prancing around like fools. It gives me more reasons why I should eliminate them. This world will soon be ruled by a king who will destroy everything and even himself." He mused.

Orihime frowned. "Who? You?"

"Ah, Someone far worse."

"You have some fuckin' nerve." Orihime felt an over whelming spiritual pressure and turned to see Grimmjow storming to them. "I'll fuckin' kill you. I told you not to show your face around here anymore."

Orihime placed herself in front of the angry king. "My lord. Calm down."

"Fuck that." He tried to move further towards the two villains but he felt a weak force pushing him back. He glared at the woman before him and froze. The look she gave him nearly broke his heart…if he had one anyway.

"I beg you Grimmjow. There's people here." She explained calmly. Nelliel watched as the whole scene played before her. She cringed when that odd woman placed her hands on her man. Wait, she was mistaken. He no longer belong to her. She bit into her ice cream sandwich in disappointment. "It's a pleasure to see you again Grimmjow." Nelliel gasped when the great king lowered his gaze at her to give her a withering stare. "Do not speak to me, you wench." his voice is cold, harsh. He spoke as if she was merely a lowly peasant. The woman felt quite a shock. She still thought that he still be mulling over her betrayal. No matter. Aizen promised that the king will be hers again.

Aizen, on the other hand, thoroughly enjoying his counter with his old commander. "Oh my, it is time for us to leave. I am simply here just to check on you both. I hope you have a wonderful wedding." He turned to Inoue. "Until we meet again, my Queen." Aizen bowed again before he and Neliel shunpoed out of sight.

Orihime sighed in defeat. She was glad that was over. Grimmjow pushed the woman's hands away from him. "What the fuck he meant by _Queen_?"

* * *

**A/N:** So? How did I do?


	6. Chapter 6

**This was a tough chapter to write. I didn't know what the heck I was writing. Anyway, enjoy! It's not beta'd yet!**

* * *

Orhime shifted from one foot to the other. Her eyes avoided his sneering ones and she bit her lip nervously. It was as if she's conjuring up lies to tell him. "Uh, well…you see—"

Grimmjow put a hand up, stopping her from giving him any explanation. If she open that mouth of hers he didn't know if he'll kiss or slap her. Maybe both? Who knows? He had a feeling that whatever she say would be some lame ass excuse that'll make him angrier than he already is. Besides, he knew damn well what the dark lord meant by that. It's only a matter of time till the human before him cracks and finally tell him the truth. He sighed deeply and raked his lean finger through his blue tresses. Orihime blinked owlishly up at her king's odd gesture. His sigh was quite loud, very un-kingly, very _un_-Grimmjow.

"Do you wanna fuck or something?" he asked bluntly.

Orihime squeaked in surprise. "Wh-what?!"

"I just need to forget what happened here. Seeing that backstabbing bitch is not good for me." He explained nonchalantly.

"Oh." Orihime stared at her feet. A pang of pain stabbed her heart. What is this feeling? It's something that Orihime felt once before when Ichigo mentioned being with someone else. Whatever it is, it sucked. Orihime looked up to Grimmjow. He was staring blankly at one of the carnival rides which twirled in the air with finesse. "You're not worried about Aizen?" She asked. "I don't _worry_ 'bout shit." He answered still staring at the twirling ride. "Well, what do you do to blow off steam?" She asked curiously. It was strange for the girl to have a normal conversation as if nothing happened. The king's gaze shifted to the squirming girl beside him. "I like to fuck." He answered, carefully looking at her reaction. He gave her his legendary smirk at her flustered appearance. She fidgeted and mumbled up excuses like, 'I'm not ready' and 'You're a perverted idiot'.

He was about to tease the little woman before he spotted a brave son of a bitch sizing up openly at his woman. Grimmjow chuckled darkly. His woman? He never thought he'd ever say that or at least think it. Grimmjow quickly became irritated. He didn't like where his thoughts were going. "I like to kill." He snarled, making Orihime cease her mini episode. She followed her king's gaze to a man who smiled then winked at her. "Do you have a fucking death wish?" he barked aloud. The man frowned and gave him the finger. Grimmjow gave him a cocky grin. He was angry again. Grimmjow planned to put a hole into his heart, something he did once before and he didn't mind doing it again.

Orhime placed her hands on his chest again, holding him back. It was as if she was babysitting again. He reminded her so much of Yoruichi. They both are short tempered and reckless. "Or…we could go take a walk. The town square is near here. We can go window shopping, maybe some ice cream later." Grimmjow gripped her wrists and glared at her. "Are you denying me a kill?"

Orihime glared back him, challenging him. "The last thing I want is for people to know who we are. I still want to be with you today," she stared at her hands that are now clutching his shirt. "…can you do that for me?" Orihime refused to look up at him because what she just said was so embarrassing to her. She must be falling for this jerk real hard. Grimmjow grunted in assent and released her wrists. "Fine. Fuck, whatever." He mumbled.

Orihime released a breath that she didn't know she was holding and followed her king out the park. The two odd couple spent the afternoon talking and perusing around small local shops. Grimmjow spotted one shop that piqued his interest and dragged Orihime with him. "What are we doing here in a lingerie shop?!" She peeped. A young shop associate noticed the two, especially the one with orange hair and a large bosom. She smiled perversely and approached the gorgeous blue haired man. "Hello, my name is Chizuru, how may I help you today?" She smiled kindly up to him. The man silently pointed to a sheer pink baby doll set.

"Ah, the newest collection we have here in this store!" Chizuru stated.

Orihime slapped his hand down. "Th-that's too revealing!" She exclaimed blushing profusely. "Does it really matter? I'll be taking it off of you anyway." Orihime almost died of embarrassment. The words _I'll_ and _taking off of_ _you_ echoed in her mind. He's gonna do what now?

"Excellent decision sir! Now what size is the lovely lady?" The woman asked grinning lasciviously at Orihime. Grimmjow took one glance at Orihime's generous mounds. "About 36 F."

Orihime's eyes widened. "H-how did you know that?" She sputtered. The perverted king grinned. "It's my job to know everything about my wife to be. Even if she's the former queen of the light kingdom." Said queen slapped a hand over Grimmjow's mouth. Those who's nearby cast them a glance and resumed shopping. "How did you know that?!" Orihime Whispered harshly. Grimmjow removed her limb from his face in annoyance. "You know who I really am too. Why keep secrets? Besides, I can't wait forever for you to open your damn mouth to tell me the truth."

Orihime felt hurt and relieved at the same time. She wanted to tell him who she formally was when she's ready. But she was also glad that there is no secrets between them anymore. Orhime crossed her arms. "It's funny. I never thought I'd marry the man who led an army of hollows into my kingdom."

"_I_ thought about it." He retorted. The woman's eyes widened. "You wanted to marry me?" Grimmjow picked one of the delicate lingerie from the rack and held it up to her. "Marry? No. More like, conquering you in every way possible." He mused more to himself than to her. Orihime frowned. What does that mean? To be honest, this whole thing had been strange since her former queen offered her up to Grimmjow like she's some type of prize possession. Grimmjow is different. The way he behaved back then is somewhat different to the way he's acting now. He seems more…nice. Tolerate, is more fitting for him. He _tolerates_ the people around him. If that's a way to put it. When she last met him, he was a cocky blunt bastard, only harsher and his blue eyes was devoid of any emotion.

Orihime pulled the clothing away from her and glared at him. "I don't understand."

Grimmjow shrugged and tossed the clothing into the shopping cart she is currently pushing. "It doesn't matter if you understand or not…" he turned to her. His eyes dark and menacing as he gave her his signature smirk. "…you're already mine." He drawled.

Inoue's blood ran cold and her shiver subsided when the saleswoman appeared with the garment in hand. "Well, here you go." Grimmjow took the item and pushed it into Orihime's hand. "It's all in the past now." He stated. "Try this on. I want to see you in it."

"Uh, sir. She can't try it on. Customers are not allowed to try on the negligée." Said Chizuru. Grimmjow gave her a withering glare. "B-but we can make this an exception." She added quickly. She led Orihime to the back. Grimmjow followed and frowned whenever her fingers inched their way to Orihime's breasts.

"Um sir? You have to wait outside." The red head worker said when they finally entered the dressing room.

"I want to watch." The king replied angrily. Orihime's face grew pink. "Grimmjow!"

"Don't act so prude, woman. I want to see you in that now…or do you want me to help you change." He murmured, lifting her shirt and skimming her soft skin with his fingers. Orihime stopped his hand. "Grimmjow, she's still here." The future queen motioned at the worker that leered at the two in excitement. The blue hair king eyed Orihime. "What, you don't like an audience?"

"Oh ho, don't mind me. Pretend I'm not here." She pushed her spectacle up her nose and it glinted in the light. Grimmjow shrugged and proceed to lick the shell of Orihime's ear. "Ah! I can't. Not when she's staring." Orihime moaned. With that, Grimmjow wrapped an arm around Orihime's waist and lifted her. "Beat it!" He huffed at Chizuru. He entered the dressing room assuming that she needed 'help' trying on the article of clothing.

Orihime spent the majority of the time in the fitting room slapping Grimmjow's lecherous hands away from certain anatomies of her body. Unfortunately for Orihime, Grimmjow ended up buying the delectable lingerie. She nearly had a fit when she discovered the price of the item. With a little persuasion from Grimmjow, she reluctantly bought it. They now walked down the sidewalk in the sunny afternoon, licking their ice cream they recently bought.

"Once we go back to the palace, it's back to work for you." Orihime said sucking her cherry Popsicle. Grimmjow eyed her and hummed in agreement. "I can see it. You'll be doing your kingly duties and I'll be stuck with the wedding preparations. Unohana will also help me with Shu—" Orihime snapped her mouth shut. She bit into the Popsicle and clenched her teeth when she suffered from a brain freeze. She had said too much today already. She didn't know if she should tell Grimmjow what she's really capable of.

"It's one of your many secrets that you can't tell me." Grimmjow said.

"No! I want to tell you. In fact, I'll show you." She abruptly stopped walking and dragged Grimmjow to a nearby alley. She trust him enough to show him who she truly is. "What the hell are you doing, woman?" Grimmjow frowned. She made him drop his ice cream. It was his first one he had in his lidetime and he thoroughly enjoyed it.

Orihime held out her Popsicle. "You see this Popsicle?"

"So?"

"So, I can put it back to its original state." She beamed. She suddenly heard Grimmjow laughing loudly beside her. "It's not funny! I can really do it! What do you think Aizen is after this whole time?!"

Grimmjow wiped his tears and said, "You're a riot, you know that?"

Orihime pouted. "_Souten Kisshun_…I reject." A glowing light surrounded the Popsicle. Grimmjow watched in shock as the Popsicle reverted to its former state. Orihime frowned at Grimmjow's reaction. "I'm sorry I kept it a secret. But I had to protect myself and my people."

Grimmjow placed a hand on top of her head. It was a lot to take in. He heard something about it from the Elders and didn't think much about it. He never knew it was this astounding. He wasn't a war tyrant for Aizen anymore. If he was his old self, he would have her all to himself. Although, he wasn't too far from that now.

The king narrowed his eyes when he felt a familiar _reiatsu_. Someone was watching them. He nearly sighed again. That damned commander of his failed to catch the annoying intruder. He already knew who it is, it was only a matter of time till the roach shows its face. "…yeah. Let's get back to the palace. It's getting late."

Orihime nodded. "Yeah. I'm glad we're able to do this. I…I needed this." She mumbled. Grimmjow grunted. He's not too good with this touchy feely stuff. Grimmjow never talked about _feelings_ or _love_ and for that, he felt for Inoue.

He was still on guard. The _reiastu_ he felt is no threat since Inoue haven't mentioned it, if she could sense it at all. He wasn't all too sure about her overall experience. But then again, she haven't told him anything when she went off to Aizen on her own.

He led Orihime out the alley and walked back to their car. "Do you mind if I drive this contraption?" He asked.

Orihime gasped. "Do you want to die?"

"If I die, I know you'll be here to bring me back." He said jokingly. Orihime rolled her eyes. "That's not funny."

* * *

**A/N:** I feel like I'm going to be in a writer's block soon. Tell me what you guys want to see in the next couple of chapters. I don't plan to make this story too long since its practice for upcoming stories. See you guys in the next chappy!

~_Puppylove11105_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ugh, Finally I'm done. (-_-) But thanks to you lovely readers I was able to (barely) come up with this doohickey. So continue on...**

* * *

The night was young. A cool breeze swept through the dark forest. Leaves danced in the air and little critters scattered into the shadows as a young woman stumble over a loose tree root. She cried out when she tripped clumsily to the ground. She paused to catch her breath, heavily panting in fear. She heard something snap in the nearby bushes and she scrambled back to her feet.

"Please! Let this be a dream! Oh god, I don't want to die tonight!" She sobbed. An hour ago she was camping in the mountains with her college friends when they were attacked by a strange form of some sort. When one of her friends fell lifelessly to the ground, they all immediately scattered. The horrible monster revealed itself to her before chasing her down the mountain. She now ran through the trees allowing the branches to slap painfully against her skin. Tears stung the corner of her eyes as she silently prayed that her fellow comrades are alright. She looked ahead and can see the city lights. She was almost there. Maybe she can make it? Hope filled her heart and she was instantly packed with adrenaline. The girl ran faster but she was violently jerked back into the woods. Her screams were silenced by the hustling and the bustling of the city below.

**~\\(^-^)/~**

"This place haven't change a bit."

The elder's grand hall still had the same effect on Orhime as it did many years back. Her neck stung from staring at the glass ceilings for too long. Dainty fingers lightly touched the complex patterns of the fabrics that hung about the walls of the main entrance hall. The walls are decorated with large paintings and artifacts of recent and past rulers.

Her shoes tapped loudly against the brown marbled floor as she approached one of the familiar paintings. It was herself sitting upon a throne with grace and majesty. A silver crown sits atop of her head as her long hair spilled around her shoulders and back. She wore a long white dress that spilled over the steps of her throne. Grey eyes stared back at her and a warm smile lit up the whole painting.

Orhime cocked her head to the side. The Inoue back then was the old Inoue. The elders once told her that she'll be a great ruler one day. But for that to happen, she must fall to the lowest low before she can achieve her goal. She already hit rock bottom once, right? Is she finally fulfilling the elder's prophecy? Being the queen of the renowned sky kingdom? Orihime admired the woman in the paintings body. She was in great shape back then, before everything went to shits. She held out her arm and pulled the little fat from her arm. "Maybe I should go on a diet before the wedding day." '_And I'll look like a moon goddess on our wedding night._' She thought. A picture of a very naked, very horny, electric blue haired king, crawling up her equally naked and equally horny body.

"You look perfectly fine. Do not change a thing."

Orhime stood frozen in shock. She dropped her arm and reluctantly turned. She smiled sheepishly. Brown eyes filled with adoration stared down at her. "Ichigo."

"In the flesh. It's been a while, 'Hime." He said grinning.

Orihime scratched the back of her head in nervousness. That nickname seemed a bit too intimate. "Yeah. How's it going?"

The sun king shrugged. "Nothing much, Just being king. Signing documents here, execution-ing there. You know how that is." He said.

Her silver eyes widened in shock.

"I'm kidding…I only kill the bad ones." He added watching as the woman before him play with a lock of her orange hair. He fought the urge to reach out and play with it himself. She was dressed in royal Japanese kimono which didn't help hide the generous figure she had.

"What's it like to be a married man?" The question brought him out of ogling the girl. He had yet to tell her that it didn't work out. The love he felt towards Rukia was mistaken. He loved her as a friend but in the gist of the moment he married her for political reasons. The marriage was eventually nulled and soon after that, the girl became smitten with a certain red headed idiot. "Yeah, that didn't work out like how I wanted to." He said smiling once again. Orihime nodded. "It can be that way sometimes. Once believing that you loved someone but realizing that a turn of events can change everything." She explained.

Ichigo stepped forward. "Are you referring to what happened between us? Orihime, I still love you." Orihime stepped back cautiously, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Ichigo nearly laughed at her sudden change of her body language. "Relax, I'm not going to fall on my knees and beg you to take me back. Besides," Ichigo carefully took the lock of hair she was playing with and gently tugged it, forcing her to come closer. He moved his face closer to hers so that he can smell the wonderful scent of Inoue. The handsome king dropped his voice an octave lower. "If I wanted you back, I would've found more…promising ways to get you away from that ruthless bastard you so call a _king_."

Orihime puffed out her cheeks in anger but in the eyes of the sun king it was quite adorable. He doubt that Grimmjow was able to see the charming side of this young healer. He smile smugly to himself. At least he's able to have this part of Orihime to himself. "H-he's not ruthless." She retorted. Ichigo smirked. So she agrees that he's a bastard.

"No, he's right, I am a ruthless bastard."

Orihime squeaked in shock while King Ichigo straightened himself and glared at said bastard. "Grimmjow, it's a pleasure to see you."

"If you're done flirting, the meeting is about to start soon." The great king stated ignoring the sun king.

"I wasn't flirting." Orihime huffed. Grimmjow dug a pinky in one of his hear. "Yeah, yeah. I leave you out here for a couple of minutes and you already have some perverted fuck drooling all over you."

His bride to be frowned. "Oh, like you?"

"I am a very jealous king." He smiled wolfishly down at her.

"Then it must be driving you crazy knowing that the dark lord is currently fucking your dear Nelliel." Ichigo murmured. Grimmjow's grin faded leaving room for a scowl. He decided to pay attention to the king who clearly wants to die today. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you right with all the shits that's been spewing from your filthy mouth. I would ask you to repeat that again but you'll be talking outta your ass instead."

Ichigo snorted. "Tough words coming from a fucking hollow. I don't think you realize what you're doing. You can't be serious marrying Queen Inoue." He turned to the quiet girl who stood next to him. "And you, how can you marry the guy who led an army of dangerous hollows into your kingdom? May I remind you he's the one who made your kingdom a field of wastelands?"

Orihime chewed at her lip. "I, uh, I—"

Grimmjow stepped closer to Ichigo catching Orihime off guard. His cobalt eyes glared into chocolate brown irises. "Why must you be so concerned with my personal life when yours have gone to shits? I'm _damn_ serious in marrying Inoue. But then again, I don't give a shit what you think…" The blue haired king lowered his voice so the girl behind him can't hear him. "Now if I ever see you touching what's mine again, _this_ ruthless bastard will fucking tear you apart." He snarled. Orihime watched as the two kings engage in an intense staring contest for a long moment. Grimmjow finally broke eye contact before brushing pass the sun king and headed to the meeting room without looking back.

Orihime gave Ichigo an apologetic look. "It's nice seeing you again, my lord." She bowed and followed Grimmjow.

Ichigo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He hate to admit it, but the great king won this round. He loved Orihime and wants the best for her but the idea of her marrying Grimmjow still hasn't calm the raging storm within his heart. He didn't know if he'll ever let Orihime go, but he knows for sure that Grimmjow is another worthless hollow to him.

**~\\(^-^)/~**

"Well that's it for kingdom censuses." The Elder Kuchiki announced. "Now onto the matter of Lord Grimmjow's nuptial with Lady Inoue."

Orihime fidgeted in her seat in nervousness. She never been to a meeting with the Elders before. She doesn't have a commander to stand in for her while she's away. Therefore, she never met Ulquiorra, the silent king. She met Grimmjow, unfortunately, Yoruichi often visit and she was currently seeing Ichigo at the time. This whole time she was sure she was ready to marry Grimmjow but now she wasn't happy with the idea. Throughout the whole meeting, worst case scenarios popped in her mind every now and then. What if they said no? She believed that the elders would disagree because Grimmjow might still harbor feelings for the voluptuous beauty named Neliel.

They were currently in an ancient courtroom. The Elders sat before the rulers of each kingdoms. Each ruler had a head commander who ran the country while they're gone. Ichigo had Renji Abarai, Yoruichi had Kisuke Urahara, Ulquiorra had Hitsugaya, Aizen had Tier Harribel, and Grimmjow had Starkk.

Orihime jumped when Grimmjow stood. "I request to marry Queen Inoue, ruler of the light kingdom." Grimmjow asked coolly. He seemed relaxed, level headed. It was if the argument earlier never happened.

Baraggan Louisenbairn, another elder, asked quietly. "Is there a reason for you to wed a woman who abandoned her land?"

"She did not abandoned her lands! You big oaf." Yoruichi murmured the last part.

Baraggan glared at the dark skinned woman. "Why not marry this woman? She is more fitting to your taste." Baraggan continued motioning towards Yoruichi.

Grimmjow fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm better off ruling alone." Orihime winced at the sudden comment. The room remained silent.

"Do you love her?" The third elder, Shunsui asked. "Such a lovely face. Even Ulquiorra here would love that."

Ulquiorra simply stared at the man.

Orihime blushed at the sudden remark. Grimmjow crossed his arms. "No comment. Besides, I _want_ the light kingdom. If I'm able to obtain it, we'll have the upper hand against Aizen." Grimmjow explained. The idea to love the light queen is not a bad idea either but he's sure as _hell_ not to mention it out loud.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone except Orihime of course. They were negotiating about her lands as if she wasn't here and she didn't approve the rude comments they had about it and her.

Ichigo fisted his hand anger. "Tch." This is wrong. "Orihime deserves someone who cares for her. Not a tyrant who simply craves power."

"Who? You?" Grimmjow chuckled darkly. Ichigo glowered at the sky king. "Yeah, me. I don't know how you managed to make her agree to marry you but I know that whatever you're planning, you better hope that I don't find out, _hollow_."

"Is it because you're still bein' pussy whipped by the so called hollow within you that you hate my kind so much?" The sky king sat regally in his seat and continued. "I don't care what history you and this woman had but that hollow in you is the main reason she's gone. If I were you, I'd suck it up and move on. How long are you going to embarrass yourself over a girl that doesn't want you?"

"She doesn't want you either." Ichigo countered. "How the hell are you going to protect her!? You can't even control your own damn temper."

"Beating the shit outta you will probably make me feel better!" The _reiatsu_ in the room began to spiral out of control as both kings continue to spew insults and comebacks. They both abruptly stood and stomped towards each other. "You'll never be worthy enough to rule your kingdom. You're just a stand in, a test! Not even good enough for _my_ 'Hime!" Ichigo all but shouted. He fisted a hand and surprised Grimmjow by nailing him on his jaw. Startled, Grimmjow wiped the little blood that dribbled from his lip. Claws extended he nearly growled with rage.

He charge towards the sun king. "You fuckin' piece of—" His eyes widened. Ulquiorra caught his wrist before it landed on Ichigo. "This is not the place or the time. We are in the middle of an important meeting. You'll have the chance to make fool of yourselves as soon as this is over." He turned to Ichigo. "You are a king. That punch may initiate a war against the sky kingdom. The last thing we need is for us to be distracted, giving Aizen a perfect opportunity to attack. Cease and desist, the both of you." He explained calmly. Grimmjow snarled and yanked his wrist from Ulquiorra. He huffed and sat—non to gently—next to Orihime. Ichigo did the same. He cast a glare at Orihime. "Don't fucking look at her, you prick—" Orihime slapped a hand over Grimmjow's mouth before his insults gets the best of Ichigo. She doesn't mind the glaring really. In some bizarre way, she deserved it. She left him and ended up with his enemy. Grimmjow decides to remain quiet and childishly crossed his arms. The room remained quiet. Orihime looked over at Yoruichi and the queen seemed thoroughly entertained. It was her plan after all.

Unlike her, Orihime didn't like the almost violent fight between two kings. It was the closest thing to violence she ever encounter. Wacthing Ichigo get riled up over this almost broke her heart. If it wasn't for—what's his name again?—Ulquiorra, she'd probably try to stop the fight herself.

"Is anyone here object to the idea?" Shunsui asked aloud. He directly stared at Ichigo who sat quietly in his seat. He'll be ridiculed by an unruly king if he said anything more. Shunsui smiled. "Well then, if that is all, you have our blessings Grimmjow."

"Wait!"

Grimmjow grunted in displeasure when the girl he's marrying stood up abruptly. "What is it now, girl?"

"I won't marry Grimmjow." She stated boldly. It took Grimmjow all his willpower not to grab Orihime and force her to sit her ass back down on her seat. Instead, he held his tongue and listened.

Elder Kuchiki sat regally on his chair. "And why not Lady Inoue?"

"I can't marry him. He can't take my lands from me. Many years ago I promise that I'll protect my people from the hollows that currently resides there. I'll…I'll only marry him if you agree that the light kingdom becomes part of the sky kingdom."

"No fucking way." The sun and sky kings said in unison. They glared at each other before turning their attention to Orihime.

"I'm not going to let you use my kingdom as no man's land battle ground. It needs to be restored to its normal state. Please, it's all I have." The sky king was about to reject when he noticed the girl trembling in fear and rage. His once tense posture relaxed. He originally wanted control over the hollows there once he seized it. It'll be better to make the hollows turn against their so called master. But if the girl wants her lands back, she can have it. However, he must find another way to protect his kingdom.

All this political shit is giving him a headache. Thinking about it made him want to marry the girl quicker. After the ceremony, they can go somewhere far away where he can have his way with her many _many_ times. He can teach her how to submit and put her mouth into good use. Maybe then he could sort out this mess. He smiled to himself. Perhaps one day he can place his never ending responsibilities to an heir. A picture of a man who resembled both he and Inoue flashed in Grimmjow's mind.

Yoruichi smirked as she watched her old friend form a scowl on his face. He must be in deep thought. She currently agree with Orihime but at the same time she believed that Aizen will attack any time soon. The last thing they want is a full out battle in the middle of town in any kingdom.

Baraggan hummed in thought, stroking his mustache. "Maybe we should discussed this at a later time. The marriage shall proceed as requested. This meeting is adjourned."

Grimmjow stretched and stood. Usually meetings would go for days but this time it was really short, which means he has some time to play.

"'Hime." Ichigo noticed that the woman remained standing. She was biting her bottom lip as tears flowed down her cheeks. "'Hime." He repeated softly. He pulled her into his arms to comfort her. Orihime gripped his robes. She took a deep breath to begin sobbing but was sharply pulled into another set of arms.

"You're pretty good at pissing me off." She heard Grimmjow say. He took Inoue's arm and ushered her out of the great hall. Since they were far away from home the elders provided each ruler with their own commodities. Upon reaching their room, Grimmjow begin to undress, sitting himself down and pouring sake into a cup. Before he can take a sip, Orihime rushed to sob at the chest of the confused king. Grimmjow was caught off guard when the girl cried loudly into his chest. He slowly placed a hand atop of her head.

"I'm not good at this." He whispered.

"I don't like when you two fight."

Orihime felt his hand on her head begin to lift. "You worry about him?" A hint of anger can be heard in his voice. "Yes, and you too. I'm going to be with you. Does that even matter?"

"Not when you're all acting goofy around him. I'm not sure if you want to marry me anymore."

Orihime push away from him to get a good look at his indifferent face. He casually sipped his sake and stared at the opposite wall, avoiding her penetrating gaze. She placed her small hands on his face and turned his head to face her. "I'm glad Ichigo punched you. You deserved it. Really? You put me through hell and back these past few months and I'm still here. Cut the crap Grimmjow, you want me and you know it. I'm here for the first time and all I manage to do is stand by and watch as my kingdom is being tossed around for greed and viciousness. How could I let this happen? Am I such an incompetent queen?" Unable to move his head, he watched as a tear rolled down her cheek. He didn't like it. This crying shit. It has to stop.

Grimmjow wrapped an arm, around her waist and pulled her closer. "No, you're not. You were a great queen and soon you'll be even greater." He answered. He grimaced when she sniffed and wrapped her arms around his neck and wiped her nose against his bare skin. She peeked up to him. Grimmjow frowned at the look she gave him. Her lashes glittered with tears and her owlish grey eyes blinked up to him while her lip puckered into a frown. "Really?" she sniffled.

"Yeah. Really. Now get off me." He grunted. Orihime shook her head and hugged the annoyed king tighter. "Do you want to marry me only for political reasons?"

"…No. There's, uh, a lot of reasons why I want to marry you." Grimmjow murmured. He didn't want to express his feelings toward another. The last time he voiced how he felt was so long ago, maybe before Nelliel. He always kept a cold exterior. He wanted people to fear him, he wanted respect. It's hard for him to keep that demeanor when the girl before him is turning his brain into a pile of mush.

"What are they?" Orihime asked while absentmindedly stroking the king's back. Grimmjow purred. It felt good. It's difficult for him to conjure up any thoughts other than visuals of them roughly having sex.

"Your…hair is nice, I guess. You have a great ass…" He stammered. His fingers ghosted around said 'ass'.

Orihime chuckled tiredly. He's no good at this.

"You don't know when to shut up. Don't know how to mind your own damn business. You get whiney sometimes. But…I love the way you feel…soft, silky, and smooth." He continued thoughtlessly. There's a lot of things he liked about this human girl his mind can't even fathom. He continued listing all her flaws and her perfections. Grimmjow heard a light snore coming from the girl below him. He looked down only to find the girl drooling on his chest. His hands twitched. Oh how he wanted to choke the girl to death.

* * *

**A/N: CHAPTER FINISHED! Thank Goodness (T_T) See you in the next chapter!**

~_Puppylove11105_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry (not sorry) about the long update, I was too lazy to do anything. Hence, the short chapter. (Not beta'd)**

* * *

Orihime sighed. She's been bored ever since they returned home. As soon as she stepped into the palace, she's been swept away by the guards with Unohana and Tatsuki trailing behind. It's been weeks since their meeting with the elders. She continuously suggests she claim her lands once more but it was constantly shot down by Grimmjow's blunt answers and Unohana's deadly glares.

Unohana hadn't seen the former servant in weeks, even before they departed to the lands of the elders. She believed that Orihime had been avoiding her royal lessons on purpose. She even escaped the palace with the king the day she was to present herself before the royal court. Now that she had returned, Unohana didn't want her to escape again. She even had the guards carry her out to one of the many rooms in the palace. Their wedding is next week and she's not even close to being a queen. She still can't even choose a specific fork to eat a damn salad. Besides, she recently received information that the king will be busy for quite some time. There was news that some of the citizens was attacked by a strange force in another province in the kingdom. It was believed that Aizen was behind it, trying to find a way to capture her future queen. So she was ordered to keep Orihime safe here in the palace.

Orihime was haphazardly thrown over one of the guard's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Put me down! I order you!" Orihime wailed. Unohana smiled cheerfully. "You have no authority over anyone yet. They're simply following Commander Starkk's orders."

Orihime pushed against her captor's back straining her neck to look up to Unohana. "Starkk? Grimm…uh, Lord Grimmjow is back now. Why is he still in charge?"

Unohana remained silent. Orihime's gaze shifted to Tatsuki. She was avoiding her gaze, looking anywhere but her face. "Wait. What are you not telling me?"

"I'm sorry to say, Lady Orihime, but that's not any of your business." Unohana answered. She may have sounded kind hearted but the words behind them stabbed Orihime's heart. It hurt. It meant that she wasn't taken seriously. Lady or Queen, she wasn't respected in any way. She was better off being the servant of the notoriously irresponsible Queen Yoruichi. Heck, even Ichigo's lapdog. At least she'll get some sort of respect. Why does Grimmjow want to marry her anyway? Orihime bit her already trembling lips. She was pissed. What's up with all these secrets?! She thought that they agreed to not keep secrets from each other. Orihime gripped the guard's haori as tears flooded her vision. "I understand."

**~\\(^-^)/~**

Starkk commanded his men to investigate the attack while he was with the elders. He reported that nothing was found. The blue king wasn't satisfied with his answer and decided to check up on the site himself. Grimmjow crouched down and reached out to touch the cold ashes in the fire pit. It was the only evidence that signified people were here. Why are these idiots out here in the middle of nowhere anyway? One of his subordinates approached him eyeing his king and had to hold a chuckle in when he witnessed the look of confusion on his aristocratic face. He cleared his throat saying, "It seems that the victims were camping, my lord."

The king rubbed the substance off his fingertips and turned to him. "What the hell is _camping_?"

"It's the activity living out in the wilderness and enjoying nature's air. Where have you been living, under a rock? It probably existed before _you_ came around."

Grimmjow grimaced. He recognized that familiar voice. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked grumpily.

His unwelcome guest tipped his hat and smiled. "I heard that you had hollows visiting your side of the border and I wanted to witness it myself."

"Or you're just spying for your queen." Grimmjow stated.

Kisuke shook his head. "You never stop to amaze me, Lord Grimmjow. Can't I just visit an old friend?"

"Not without a hidden intent."

He placed his hands within the sleeves of his haori and looked around. "Where is your bride to be?"

Grimmjow closed his eyes, trying to sense any spiritual pressure from the hollows who were once here. "She's not here." He mumbled.

Kisuke stared at the king while he pictured Orihime trapped inside a room in the palace. He shook his head in disapproval. He wanted to tell him what he was doing is going to be the death of him but who is he to oppose a king, especially if said king is Grimmjow.

Grimmjow grunted when he felt Urahara's eyes staring holes into his face. He opened his eyes. "What?" he snapped. He didn't sense anything, whatever that was here is long gone.

"You had some balls, my lord." Kisuke answered. "Knowing Orihime, she would want to be out here with you. She doesn't like to be hanging around when there's danger out there. She was once a queen and she will always be one whether she marries you or not. Right now she's probably conjuring up ways to escape that prison you call home."

Grimmjow's ignored Kisuke's comment as he stood deep in thought. There is a possibility that the hollows became human and blend in with the citizens in town, using their victims as human husks. Can hollows do that? He took human form himself. But that's different. The sky kingdom is a large country with many cities and provinces. By now they could be anywhere. Now, what was the idiot saying to him? Oh yeah. "I know." He said, retreating back into the city.

Kisuke blinked. "What? You know? Then why'd you do it?"

Because I don't want her to get hurt. Because she's rubbing off on me in more ways than one. "Because I'm the king and I'll do whatever the hell I want."

Kisuke nodded. That's a good answer, wrong but good. "So, did you find anything?" He asked while following the king out of the woods. Grimmjow motioned his men to follow him out. "Yeah, they can be anywhere. So, if I'm right they're probably in my "prison" getting ready to pounce on a helpless Orihime." He explained dully.

"And here I thought you were a bumbling buffoon." Urahara said slapping an irritated king on his back. The guards looked at each other in nervousness. One of them cleared their throat and asked, "My lord." He kneeled before his king and bowed his head.

Grimmjow slapped the star commander's hand off his back and glared at his retainer. "What?"

"Forgive me for interfering, but don't you think that you're a bit relaxed about this situation. I mean, five people are missing, presumably dead, my king."

Grimmjow smirked before grabbing a fistful of his retainer's hair and pulling him up to stand before him. "What kind of king would I be if I panicked during a time of distress?"

The king watched gleefully as the look of delirious fear adorned the man's face. "I'm s-sorry." He sputtered.

"Ooo, he said he was sorry, my lord.~" Kisuke said in a sing song voice. A breeze picked up around the forest and the star commander inhaled nature's air. He enjoyed visiting the sky kingdom. It is a beautiful country with an asshole of a king.

"Question, which do you prefer, the heart or the gut?" Grimmjow asked harshly, ignoring the relaxed commander. His retainer gulped. "The…the heart—guh!" The man gasped and coughed up blood in shock. The former hollow had struck an arm through his chest, instantly killing him. The other guards that remained became stiff in fear. The last battle Grimmjow ever participated in was during the time of _Shisha no Senso, _the war of the dead. It was their first time ever seeing their king showing his pitiless side. "Good answer." He whispered. The man took his last breath and he knew no more, falling lifelessly to the ground.

Grimmjow held out his hand and one of his soldiers placed a silk cloth upon it. He cleaned his soiled arm with the spare cloth and dropped on the body. "Does anyone else have questions for me? I am willing to answer them." The guards looked about each other and shook their head. "Good. Get rid of the body. The last thing I want is filth in my kingdom." They all bowed lowly and went to remove the dead hollow from the ground.

"How'd you know?" Urahara asked amused. Grimmjow stepped over the corpse and continued his way out of the woods. "The moment he questioned my authority."

**~\\(^-^)/~**

It had been a long day for the tired king. He trudged his way into his bedroom and nearly collapsed on his large bed. He frowned when he spotted Orihime sleeping on the other side of the bed. Usually, she would stay up until he comes to bed. The small gesture satisfied the raging feline within Grimmjow. She didn't have to do it, but she did. He toed off his shoes from his feet and slowly crawled deeper into the bed.

"Inoue." He drawled drowsily. The girl remained silent. Odd. Grimmjow placed a hand on her hip and squeezed. "Are you asleep?" he asked. Still no answer. Grimmjow lifted himself on his forearm to look upon the silent beauty. It was dark making it hard for him to see her clearly. He reached over and turned her over to face him. The woman turned over and laid on her back. "Why you're so quiet and shit?" He mumbled. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Don't you want to know what I did today?"

The girl lightly touched his cheek and traced his full lips with her thumb. "Kami, I missed you."

Cerulean eyes widened and the girl instantly had a hand squeezing her windpipe. The light of the full moon shown through the window and revealed part of the intruder's face. Long sea green hair flowed out and around the downy pillows and one golden eye flashed dangerously at the man above her. Her hand was also choking the neck of the king.

"You bitch!" The sky king snarled.

"I get the feeling that you're not too happy to see me."

* * *

**A/N:** Shout out to the reviewers! Wouldn't be here without ya!

_~Puppyove11105_


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not going to lie, I like to procrastinate...sorry about the late post. Forgive me.** **(T-T) (Chapter not beta'd)**

* * *

Grimmjow squeezed her neck harder in annoyance. He was mad, no, scratch that, he was fucking _livid_. For once he would like to come home, jump in bed with his woman and go to sleep satisfied. That's what he had in mind. But things seemed to be pissing him the hell off today. He managed to release some stress on that damned hollow and he's willing to release some more when he suffocates this fucking troll to death.

"Where's Inoue?" He asked hoarsely. He was too tired of this shit. A part of him wanted to hurry up and kill this woman but there's still that side of him that cared for her in a sick demoralizing way. Nel nearly caught him off guard when the look of hurt plastered on her face. The way he intimately say that woman's name made her heart clench. He wasn't hers anymore and that made her a bit depressed. "Why worry about that girl when you have a real woman beneath you, kitty." The hand that was around the king's neck slid down to his chest and torso. She moaned as the muscles clenched when he stiffened in disgust. Her fingers lightly played with the blue fine hairs on his navel before dipping lower. With his free hand, Grimmjow quickly grabbed her lecherous hand and pulled it away from him. "Don't fucking touch me!" He spat vehemently.

"Why not? You used to love my touch."

"Not anymore, Neliel." Grimmjow released the girl and rolled off the bed. He raked lean fingers through his messy blue hair and let out a quiet sigh. He wanted to kill this girl so badly but he knew that she would put up a fight. The last thing he wanted is the palace to be on alert and Starkk barking out insults at him saying stuff from "keeping your dick in your pants" to "you don't know how to pick 'em". "If you won't tell me where she is then get out." He bit out.

Nel crawled on the bed towards her prey. She slowly stood on her knees, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You remember your promise to Aizen? The plan was to rule the great kingdom using your power to wage war against the Elders. You and Aizen will be unstoppable ruling side by side." She traced corded muscles around his shoulders. "But, like a scared little kitten, you run off with that purple haired bitch and kissed ass just to get to where you are now. I tried reasoning with you, Grimmjow, really I did. But I couldn't do it. I—" Grimmjow effortlessly knocked her on the side of her face sending her flying across the room. Nel rolled a few times before catching herself. She held the side of her face in shock. Did he just…?

"Sorry, didn't mean to hit you too hard. Couldn't control myself I guess." He stalked toward her like a vampire seeking his prey. "First off, I ain't a pussy…."

Nel tried getting up before the menacing king reached her. "Second, you couldn't come with me because you were already fucking the bastard. You were already attached to him. I was stupid enough to trust you. He sent you to me as part of his twisted plan. He wanted this to happen." He growled to himself. Grimmjow reached her in time, grabbing her sea green hair and effortlessly picked her up so that their eyes can meet. "Third, Aizen don't give a shit about anyone. This shit 'bout 'ruling side by side' is another one of his fucking lies. You should know that more than me."

Nel struggled against him trying to get the king to let go of her hair. "I don't know what you're talking about." She gasped. "The three years of torturing, that was you wasn't it Nel?" Grimmjow could still remember the hot dungeon beneath the dark king's castle. He was told that he was being punished for disobeying his king. This confused the male. It was after he successfully conquered the kingdom of light and after telling Nel that he planned to leave Aizen. He realized it was the woman that betrayed him. He didn't tell a soul other than her. She couldn't have just one powerful being, she wanted both and the only way she could do that is to stab him in the fucking back. "I don't know what you're talking abo—" Grimmjow flung her to the ground with ease. Nel cried out in pain and regardless how she felt she continued to struggle against his iron grip. She looked up to see his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"Don't fucking lie to me Nel, you know how much I hate liars." He said as he pulled her back up again. She remained quiet. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. "I see." His question had already been answered. He dropped her letting go if her long tresses but not before dodging an attack he knew was coming.

She stood, frowning. She stood there with her hair in disarray and her slumped form in the darkness of the room. "And I tried the easy way, seducing you to come back. You could've just said no."

"Where is she?" He said ignoring her comment.

"Who?" Nel batted her eyes innocently at the king. She loved getting under his skin. Even after he almost beat the shit out of her. It was only a matter of time before he explodes in strength and in power. She licked her lips. _Mmm_, she misses that, she would _love_ to see that again.

She circled her target while looking at expensive artifacts and intriguing artwork on the walls of his excessive bedroom. "Nice stuff you got here. Is this what the elders bribed you with?" She stopped in front of him cocking her head to the side as he glared at her in silence. She took in his appearance and nearly purred in delight. He wore nothing but hakamas that hung low on his waist showing the sculpted "v" that disappeared within them. His abs and muscles flexed angrily under his pale skin and his blue riotous hair grew a bit since she last saw him. Azure eyes glowing dangerously in the darkness whenever she made a move closer to him.

"It's never too late to come back. We could be together again."

"Don't let me ask you again, Neliel." A growl. That is all what Nel heard. She stepped back in slight fear. She originally came here to kill the girl but fortunately for her, she wasn't in bed. In fact, Aizen doesn't even know she was here. This was all on impulse, a need to get rid of a girl that'll soon be in Grimmjow's life….permanently. She wondered curiously how the sky king felt about the girl. She stuck her nose up in the air in defiance and murmured, "I killed her."

**~\\(^-^)/~**

Orihime smiled happily as she turned slowly, admiring her dress in the mirror. "This is it. This is the dress." She said. She still couldn't believe she's marrying the blue haired bastard in three days. Although they knew each other for almost a year now, she felt like she was ready to take the next step. She still believed that she needed more time before getting married but the recent squabbles within the kingdom and the major Aizen threat they had prior made the elders insist that they hurry and tie the knot. After their honeymoon, Grimmjow would be gone most of the time plotting his plan to overtake the dark kingdom. He needed Commander Starkk by his side and that leaves Orihime to be the active monarch of the sky kingdom.

She gulped. She don't think that she's ready to rule again, especially a kingdom as large as this one. She remembered Grimmjow stressing over paperwork of the kingdom, nearly passing out in boredom and she didn't think she was ready to give up her freedom yet. It was so bad, it was easier for him to ignore her for a period of time. Would she be ignoring people too? Orihime faced the mirror completely. She lightly touched the soft fabric of the white dress and sighed. It's only been a few minutes and her mood dropped from ecstatic to gloomy in an instant. The dress was still breathtaking. It was a mermaid dress that hugged her curves perfectly. At mid-thigh it flares out into gorgeous laces and enchanting fabrics. The train is gloriously long just like the crystal detail of the handmade veil.

She heard a low whistle and quickly turned around to see Urahara gawking at her. She blinked. "Urahara?" Orihime cocked her head to the side in confusion. "What are you doing here?" He continued to gawk as she approached him. He removed his hat to thoroughly assess her body. "Grimmjow doesn't deserve this." He muttered.

Orihime paused. "You like it? Unohana picked it out for me." She modeled for him.

"Beautiful." He murmured. '_Good job, Unohan_a'. He never thought the uptight woman has exquisite taste when it comes to clothing.

"What?"

"I said you're beautiful, Inoue, oh, I mean, Queen Inoue." He smiled bowing low. Although, his weird behavior was comical, he was still speaking the truth. Orihime blushed. "Thank you." She murmured.

"It's way better than wearing that traditional Japanese ceremonial dress."

"Really? I'd prefer wearing it than this. Grimmjow is old fashioned. He'll like my ceremonial dress more than this one."

"That's because it's easier for him to remove it."

Orihime gave him an incredulous look. Urahara shrugged. "Don't give him the benefit of the doubt. He's still the man that conquered your lands." Urahara explained. Orihime frowned. "I told you not to mention that to me anymore. I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work."

Urahara smiled at her sudden change of mood. "Nervous aren't we?"

"Not nervous, worried."

The man placed his hat back on his head and stuck his hands inside the sleeves of his haori. "I don't blame you. You are marrying the man who destroyed your kingdom and I'm guessing he knows about your secret already. Don't you think that you're a little _too_ trusting?"

Orihime played with the fabric of her veil. She met Grimmjow before. It was during the invasion of her kingdom. Orihime had entered her throne room to find the commander of the dark army sitting on her throne, mocking her, confusing her, somehow giving her hope. But the conversation they had within that room changes the perspective of what they once believed. But one thing he did still astonished her to this day. He let her live. She knew Aizen wanted her dead, but she lived. All because of that man. She never told anyone what had happened. It wasn't necessary. Not even Yoruichi knows. "No, he's different. I can feel it."

"Did you know he was 'the one' when he had his talented fingers inside of you?~" Urahara made a lewd gesture with his fingers. Orihime rushed towards the perverted man and clapped a hand over his mouth. "_Shh_! Not so loud! Tatsuki's here and no that did not happen!" She whispered furiously. Her voice rises a note higher in panic.

Urahara pried her hand away from his mouth and smiled. "That's not what her highness said."

Orihime grunted. That woman! "Where's Yoruichi?"

Urahara frowned. Orihime usually address Yoruichi formally. He guessed that she's finally accepted her fate to becoming a queen again. "Sorry, Unohana insist that I start speaking like a queen. I'll be running this country alongside with Grimmjow in a few days."

Urahara smiled. "And you'll be playing hide n seek in bed in almost a week!" He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. Orihime blushed profusely. "Y-yeah, that too." She completely forgot. Grimmjow is just about ready to "wreak havoc on her body" so he says.

"Here it is!" Tatsuki emerged from the closet with a large jewel encrusted crown. Orihime's eyes bugged out in shock. "I'm not wearing that. I-It's huge! Even my old crown wasn't even that big."

Tatsuki placed the crown on the table. She placed both hands on her hips and grunted. "Well duh, you weren't the queen of a great kingdom. Besides, you'll be wearing that during the reception." She explained. She eyed the commander of the star kingdom. "What's he doing here?"

"It's a pleasure to see you too, little one."

Tatsuki crossed her arms, irritated. "I'm not little." She turned to her friend who was now fidgeting before her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, it's just that sneaking around is not my forte." Orhime had to sneak off so that she can have her measurements finalized for the wedding dress. She couldn't tell Grimmjow about her whereabouts because she wanted to surprise him on their wedding day. "I really feel bad for leaving Grimmjow. I'm usually in bed whenever he's done with whatever he's doing."

Urahara wiggled his eyebrows again. Orihime ignored him. She removed her veil and handed the crystal fabric to Tatsuki. "He must be really pissed right now."

**~\\(^-^)/~**

Grimmjow was beyond pissed right now. After about an hour of reckless fighting, the bitch managed to stay alive and because of that, he was quite disappointed in himself. They now stood in the grand courtroom. His guards surrounded them but never interfered. When the king fights, nobody butts in. Minor cuts and dark bruises decorated his hard body, his opponent is no better. She had an old sword going through her right shoulder. Grimmjow caught her off guard by ripping an artifact off the wall and shoving it into her.

"Y-you have gotten better Grimmjow." Nel winced as she pulled the weapon from her shoulder. Ignoring the aches of his muscles, he crossed his arms. "And you, Nel, have gotten more stupid." He then ordered his men to leave never leaving his eyes from the wounded woman. "You gotta learn how to move on woman. We used to fuck, get over it." He said.

"I won't be "over it" until I know that she's dead. You may not care but I enjoy watching you sink in sorrow and loneliness."

"I'm sure you do." A memory when he was in the cold dungeon flashed through his mind. "You're jealous."

Neliel straightened herself still holding on to her wounded arm. "Yeah, I am. Maybe a little upset. I thought you loved me."

"I was incapable to love back then."

His answer brought a frown upon her face. "What about now?"

Grimmjow remained silent.

"Ah, I see. That bitch got to you."

"Leave, Nel, and never comeback. I could finish you now, but the last thing I need is Aizen giving me another surprise visit."

"Kill me. He wouldn't care. I'm just—"

"His slut. And guess what? You were mine also." Golden eyes widened in shock. "You'll continue to be a slut until you realize that you are being used. Aizen is using you to get to my head and _I_ used you to give _me_ head." He explained tiredly. He yawned loudly not caring the surprised look on her face. This was getting pretty boring.

"Then I don't plan on leaving you alone." He watched as Nel picked up the old sword and rushed towards him. He knew he couldn't avoid it, so he did the next best thing. He caught it with his hand before she did the final blow. The king smiled maniacally. His eyes burned with rage and excitement. "You're fucking pissed aren't you? Doesn't feel right when the table is turned." Blood dripped down along the old sword from his hand. A smug formed on the king's face. He moved quickly surprising the woman as he flipped her around and held the sword to her neck. "Maybe I will kill you." He grunted against her ear. Neliel struggled as she tried to keep the weapon from piercing her neck.

"Grimmjow!"

The king looked up to his woman gaping at him. "Grimmjow, let her go!"

"Fuck, she's alive." He mumbled. He glared at the 'slut' he was holding. "I told you I hate liars Neliel."

The woman struggled against him. "I'm not afraid of you." She mumbled.

Grimmjow looked back up at Inoue and said, "I'll let her go after I decapitate her head."

Orihime frowned. "No, if you do, he'll be back. Just let her go." Orhime just arrived back at the palace in time to see Grimmjow holding a large weapon on the woman who once shared a bed with him. She didn't like it when he's like this, it wasn't right.

"I guess you're realizing now why I chose her over you." He released her keeping the sword pointing at her. "Get the fuck out." He growled.

Nel huffed. "I'll be back."

Grimmjow snorted. "I highly doubt it."

Neliel eyed the couple. She wasn't sure how Grimmjow end up with a woman like that. She's weak and plain. Nel straightened. "One question..."

Grimmjow glared at the woman. "Are you using her like how you once used me?" With that, she disappeared.

Orihime let out an exasperated breath. "Glad that's over. What does she mean by—mmph!" Grimmjow had kissed her abruptly. He held her jaw lifting her head and diving for her lips as if he needed to do so to survive. Orihime whimpered as he licked the roof of her mouth. He pulled away angrily. "Where the fuck were you?"

"I, uh, I…" Orihime couldn't think. His kiss was quite sudden and hot.

"She was with me." Kisuke lingered into the room along with Tatsuki and Starkk. Grimmjow glared at all of them. "Doing what?"

"Preparations for the wedding. No need to fuss over it, my lord." Urahara explained light heartedly. Grimmjow glared at the man and let it slide. It was a good thing she wasn't there. Nel would have gotten to her first and by now he would have went on a rampage of revenge. He abruptly raked his fingers through her hair and tugged her head back again. Orihime placed her hands on his bare chest. "Wait—mmpf!" Grimmjow didn't give her time to respond. He was fucking glad she was alive.

Commander Starkk stepped forward and cleared his throat. Grimmjow pulled away from the dazed girl for a moment. "What?" He hissed. "Neliel. What do you want me to do with her?"

In reality, Grimmjow doesn't give a shit about the woman anymore. She was going to receive her punishment when she gets back to Aizen.

"Make sure she's off my territory. I want the perimeter of my lands secure. This wedding is happening. Once I'm done with this one, I'll be coming after Aizen, that son of a bitch." He said. What the king didn't understand is why now he's deciding to cause problems. He was dormant for quite some time but ever since Orihime stepped foot on her kingdom, Aizen was on the move once again. But for what? And why? And since when she speaks to Aizen so casually. As if he wasn't intent on killing her. There's a lot more secrets Orihime was keeping and he tend to get it out of her one way or another.

"Let's go." Grimmjow tugged the girl along with him.

"B-but, you're hurt and dirty." She said after him. She didn't miss the gleam in his eyes. "Then, why don't we get myself clean. Tatsuki, prepare the bath." He said over his shoulder. Orihime gulped. She didn't miss the word 'we' in his suggestion.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you like it!~

~_Puppylove11105_


	10. Chapter 10

**_~5 Years Ago, War of the Dead~_**

_"My queen, they are attacking the west gates now. What shall we do?" One man asks cautiously. "We fight, that's what we do." The brave queen hurriedly stalked down the hallway with her important staff dictating the defenses for her palace. Her country was already doomed and the least she can do is to protect the people that reside inside her home. With every question that bombarded her, she will quietly regard it with strict instructions. Aizen and his army had invaded her kingdom and began wreaking havoc within it in less than three days. Orihime assumed that this was a surprise attack. Orihime's kingdom was a peaceful one. She tried her best not to make enemies with the neighboring kingdoms. But in the end she became the victim of her worst nightmares. How did it come down to this? Why would Aizen come after her kingdom? After sending off her guards, Orihime sighed and pushed the doors open to enter her throne room. She needed time to think._

_"S'bout time you showed up." A deep reverberating sound echoed throughout the large throne room. The queen's eyes widened when she spotted a deadly hollow lounging lazily in her throne. He was laying sideways with one of his legs hanging on the arm of her chair. His tail waved idly in the air as he donned a bored look on his aristocratic face. Long azure colored hair wrapped about his fingers as he absentmindedly played with it. His dark blue eyes narrowed in on her as she continued to walk in the room. She stood before her throne in shock. Two of her guards lay dead on the ground. They had no chance against him. She whimpered in sorrow when she recognized their faces. "If you're here to kill me, do so quickly."_

_The demon blatantly stared at her. One of his hands is holding up his head and the other continued to play with his hair. Though, the bodies that she found was a bloodied mess, the demon himself was spotless. Not a lick of blood marred his being. "Where's the fun in that?" It purred. "Those hollows belong to you." Orihime muttered. Lesser hollows simply cannot invade her lands out of them whim. They had to be controlled by a force…or a ruthless being._

_"To me? No. I'm simply the commander of this army. Doing my master's bidding. Second in command." He said bitterly. The woman before him scoffed in disbelief. There's no way that this guy is second in command. His army is massive and it's growing stronger each passing minute. As if on cue, like he was reading her mind, "I'm flattered. Really." He answered cynically._

_Grimmjow simply stared at the woman. He was caught off guard when the queen walked into the room. His master's obsession with the girl is excusable. She's a looker, that's a fact. She was wearing a long white backless dress with long sleeves. It hugged her delicious curves very well. Her fiery orange hair fell about her shoulders in loose waves and a small tiara is placed neatly on top of her head. Her steely grey eyes hardened when she finally laid eyes on him._

_"Who are you?" The queen asked._

_"I should ask you the same question. Why the hell is the bastard want you so damn much?" He drawled. He watched as the girl pouted and clenched her tiny fists. It was as if she was fighting something within her. "You must be real confused right now. I mean, what ever did you do to deserve this?" Grimmjow said as he swept his free arm across the room. "Leave!" The woman barked. Clearly she was annoyed. The snarky hollow gave Orihime his infamous smirk. "After I finish my job."_

_"Then finish it."_

_"Now, now, no need to rush things." The demon rearranged himself on her throne and glared down at her. It was as if he was king and she was his lowly servant. "Tell me, why would Aizen want you, of all people, dead?" He asked. He really wasn't here to kill her. In fact, he was supposed to kidnap her and bring her to his king. But, as always, Grimmjow has a greater plan up his sleeve._

_Orihime shrugged. She didn't know why and she doesn't really care. But she definitely believed that he's really here to kill her. "Hmm." The hollow stood and gracefully walked down each step until the light queen is within reach. He began circling her like a predator circling his prey. The queen stood her ground, unmoving. "To kill you would be such a waste." Grimmjow said. He stopped behind her and deftly traced a lean finger down her bare back. Orihime suddenly swung around to slap the bastard but he quickly caught her dainty wrist pulling her flush against the hard planes on his body. He leaned into her ear letting out a puff of warm air and inhaling her pleasant scent. She smells pure. She hasn't been tainted yet and Grimmjow wanted to be the first to taste her. "What is your secret, Queen Inoue?" He whispered, mocking her._

_Orihime stared hard at his chest. She didn't want to look at him. He wasn't fully in his release form since he still wore the black uniform of the dark kingdom. "I have no secret…er…"_

_"Grimmjow..."_

_"Grimmjow." His name tasted foul in her mouth. On the other hand, Grimmjow liked the sound of his name on her lips. The hollow followed his instincts and leaned in closer to the queen. Their breath mingled and the slightest touch of lips made the queen shiver. His eyes darkened with lust and Orihime quickly averted her gaze in sheer embarrassment. It was making her have unpleasant feelings within her gut. "Would you let me taste you, my queen?" The demon murmured. His hand traveled down past her waist and brazenly cupped the fleshy cheek of her bottom. Grimmjow finally looked upon her face and his eyes widened when he spotted the blushing face of the woman. Orihime spotted a faint twitch of the hollow's lips and quickly sobered up. She caught him off guard by violently pushing him away. Grimmjow stumbled a bit and began chuckling hysterically. "Man, I fuckin' love that look!" He wiped a stray tear from his face. "I'd love to see it again."_

_Orihime was about to remark on his comment until there was a loud banging on the door. "My queen! My queen! We must leave!" Orihime turned back to see the hollow leaning out a large window. "I hope we meet again, Inoue."_

_"It's Queen Inoue to you."_

_"Not for long."_

_More banging on the door. "What does that supposed to mean? I will always be the ruler of this country."_

_Grimmjow frowned. "Your country is dead. You're better off living in some random shithole, surviving only on scraps of bread or somethin'."_

_The queen frowned. "I will survive this, hollow. You will not see the last of me. Do you hear me?"_

_"Fuck no." The demon tapped his head. "It's all part of the plan…Inoue."_

_"That's QUEEN—" The doors of the throne room bursts open and her Commander stalked in. "My queen, the palace is under attack. We must leave now."_

_Orihime nodded and looked back to the window, only to find no one there. The hollow was gone. It was as if he was never here. The commander grabbed her arm and began dragging her away. He didn't kill her after all. What did he mean by plans? And what was that feeling when he held her in her arms? Orihime mulled over these questions as she flee her palace, her people, and finally her lands. The sun kingdom should be a safe haven for now. King Ichigo will protect her while she tries to gather her wits and get back on her feet. Her kingdom is gone and along with it, her dignity._

* * *

**A/N: **_Here's chapter 10. Totally forgot that this story even existed. My bad. Your reviews are the light at the end of my writers block tunnel. _

_Puppylove11105_


	11. Chapter 11

**I think this chapter has smut. Look out for that. On with the story...**

* * *

Orihime stared glumly as Grimmjow leaned casually against the bathroom counter. He threw on a wife beater before settling things down throughout the palace. However, she could still see all of his cuts and bruises. He's been acting like a kicked dog since they've entered their private bathroom. The maidservants filled the large tub to the brim with water and prepared fluffy towels and aromatic soaps for the royal couple. He crossed his arms and gazed upon the starry sky. This bathroom—like the others—is topless revealing the vast skies above. It made the bathrrom dark and it was only illuminated by small candles and the stars above. Grimmjow looked like he was contemplating. Like the time when they…oh god, when they… Orhime blushed profusely. Now is not the time to think about this.

Orihime have been listening to the water drip from the faucet until Grimmjow's sigh grabbed her attention. He behaved like this once before. It was when he saw that woman. Is he always going to be like this whenever he sees her? The young woman fisted her hands in anger. The green eyed monster made its presence once again and it wanted Neliel dead. Any connections that Grimmjow had with Nel needed to be severed. Even if said connection is filled with hate, treachery, and lies. '_Grimmjow is mine_.' She thought.

"Okay, this…" she said waving her hands frantically at him, "…is freaking me out. This is very unlike you, Grimmy. Not too long ago you were ready to send someone to the grave."

"It's one of the perks of being king, Inoue." He said raspingly. He didn't look at her. He just keep staring at the night sky. Orihme bowed her head in shame and hurt. He didn't even acknowledge her. Like she was one of his minions. He'd even use her last name as if they were just friends. It almost broke her heart. Almost. Her anger kept her from falling apart. It kept her _sane_.

Orihime gripped her jeans nervously. "Y-you, you wanna f-fuck?" She asked remembering what he said back when they went to the carnival together.

Grimmjow slowly lowered his gaze at her. Did she just—? "_**Hah?**_ What the hell are you saying, woman?" Ok. This is weird. Orihime doesn't say _ass_. She doesn't say _shit_. And she _most definitely_ does not say _fuck_. Grimmjow was too busy worrying about Nel, barely registering Orihime's presence. Up until that dirty word came from her pure mouth. He watched with interest as the woman fiddled with her jeans. Oh she's nervous. Grimmjow cocked his head to the side waiting for an answer.

"Y'know, just to forget? You said that's what you do when you're like this. Whenever she's around I feel like you still have—mmph!"

Grimmjow grew more irritated as Orihime began to speak. He silenced her by placing his hand on her mouth. He had a pretty good idea what she was going to say. "Fuck you, if you still think that I have feelings for that wench. You're saying all that shit we've been through was just for shits n' giggles? 'Hime, I'm obsessed with you. It's like…well…Everything…I want—damnnit I'm no good at this."

Orihime has heard enough. She gently grasped his wrist drawing his hand away from her mouth and pulled him in for a kiss. She felt the king stiffened and nearly laughed when he shivered as her tongue delved into his mouth. Grimmjow held back letting her control the kiss. She was a bit inexperienced and shy, making his dick harden. Grimmjow straighten his body pulling Orihime closer. Their lips separated for much needed air. The sly king squeezed Orihime hips making the girl squeak. "So, about that offer." He murmured against her pliant lips. The girl's eyes widened in shock. "Eh?"

"You mentioned something about fuck-_ing_?" Grimmjow emphasized by rubbing his sex against her belly. Orihime whimpered in want. "B-but I thought—ah!" She arched against the king's body as he bent to lick a sensitive spot behind her ear. His hands came around to cup her round rear.

"Hmm? Changing your mind already?" He purred into her ear. Orihime pushed against his chest lightly. If she wanted to stop she would've used more force. Grimmjow smirked. Naughty girl. "We can't…" He leaned in to kiss her before she could finish her sentence. He knew what she's going to say. His tongue forced its way between her lips and into her mouth. She tasted delicious and he wanted more. His hands slid up from her bottom and creeped their way under her thin cotton shirt. His fingers grazed her soft skin and gently cupped her breasts, fondling them through her bra. Orihime placed her dainty hands on his wrists, wanting to stop him but couldn't. His hands felt too good. "Ah, Grimm…" She moaned. Her king grunted and abruptly shoved her shirt up above her full mounds. Grimmjow frowned at her lace bra and also pulled down one of the cups revealing one pert breast. "H-hey!" Her outburst fell on deaf ears as he leaned in and slowly licked her nipple. He hummed in approval and sucked her breast into his mouth.

Orihime let out a quiet mewl as her ruthless king suckle on her tit. This is so wrong! It's forbidden actually. They're not to be engaged in sexual activity until _after_ the wedding. If this goes on they're so dead. Well she believed that she's dead. Grimmjow would probably carry on in his 'I don't care, I'm the king' rants. "Ah!" Grimmjow have bitten her roughly getting her attention. His tongue trace up to her mouth and nipped her bottom lip. "What are you thinking about?" He murmured against her lips. She was aware that his fingers is working on the buttons of her jeans. "You already know." She whispered. Why is she whispering!? Wait his fingers…Grimmjow smirked against her mouth as his hand passed her curls and dug deeper until he found her soft folds. "Stop thinking 'Hime…" He spread her folds, "…and feel." One of his fingers lightly tapped against her clit before flicking it. Grimmjow watched as the woman instinctively arched her back bringing his attention to her bare nipple. '_Damn. What's wrong with me? Why is she affecting me this way?_' He thought before diving in towards her distended nipple. He needed to taste her again. He was addicted.

Orhime's mind was in a chaotic mess. The feelings that she received as Grimmjow devoured her chest zinged straight to her pussy. She gripped his biceps as he slowly sink his lean finger into the pith of her core. "_Ahn_, wait…_ah_…Grimm…no, don't go so fast…stop!" Her king froze and she nearly whimpered in disappointment. Grimmjow stared into her stormy eyes. "You want me to stop?" He asked huskily. His voice is deep and it reverberated into her very core. She didn't trust her voice so she shook her head. She bit her lip as he slowly added a second finger. He began working his fingers as he continue to look at her. "Good. Cause I couldn't stop even if I wanted to." Grimmjow continued to play with her body as if it was an instrument. He knew what note to play and what string to pluck. He was making her body sing and damn what a beautiful sound it is.

During his play, he somehow managed to back Orihime up against the counter he previously was leaning on. He kissed her once more before turning her around and bending her over the counter. Orihime laid there in confusion before feeling her king tugging her jeans and underwear halfway down her legs. Orihime automatically blushed in embarrassment. "D-don't look!" She slapped her hand over her heated core and watched—in horror—as Grimmjow pried her hand away, leaving her bare for his rapt gaze. He remained silent as he gripped her ass and used his thumbs to spread her folds baring more of her core for him to see. "You got a nice pussy, 'Hime. It's fuckin' gorgeous." He leaned in and inhaled her musky scent. If he wasn't hard already then he is now. His dick is like fucking steel and he can't wait to sink into her pretty little cunt. "Stop staring at it! You're making me feel self-conscious." His future bride squeaked. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at her and without breaking eye contact licked her from her clit to her puckered hole. "Ah!" Her legs trembled in pleasure. Grimmjow wasted no time and buried his face into her cunt, feasting on her wet core. He groaned at Orihime's pleasurable cries.

As soon as her king's tongue touched her _there_ she nearly soared. Her hips pushed back against his face. Grimmjow held her hips steady as he continued to assault her pussy. Each stroke of his tongue made her shiver in delight. "More…" Was that her voice? It can't be. "More…_please_." Yep, that's definitely her. She was about to beg some more when she felt his fingers invading her body, plunging rhythmically, rapidly. Oh god, "Yes!" She hissed. Grimmjow stroked her faster humming in glee when her walls fluttered around his fingers. "I'm gonna—" she didn't get to finish. Her orgasm slammed against her, pushed her over the edge and sent her plummeting down to an abyss. Her orgasm robbed her voice, she couldn't cry out if she wanted to. She sighed as small tremors rippled through her body.

Grimmjow stood removing his shirt and tugging his pants down enough to free his raging hard on. Orihime looked back in time to see him lick his fingers clean as he slowly pump his large dick with his other hand. He had the look of a predator and he was ready to pounce on his prey. Orihime unconsciously bit her lip in anticipation. Is he going to put that in her? The woman was about to stand until Grimmjow growled for her to stay put. It didn't matter anyway. She was sure that her weakened legs wouldn't support her. "I was gonna end it here but seeing you come undone like that makes me want to be inside you…if you'll let me." He looked desperate, hungry. His muscles strained as his body tensed and relaxed. She heard him let out an animalistic groan and her gaze lowered to his working fist. He was still pleasuring himself at the sight of her. It made her want to bring him pleasure like what he did to her. He only focused on her never allowing himself to pleasure himself up until now. Coming to a conclusion, Orihime licked her abused lips and seductively swayed her ass at her king. "I'm only here to serve you…my liege."

Grimmjow's eyes darkened. He placed a hand on one of her ass cheeks and gently gripped it. He let out a dark chuckle. "You finally address me correctly…my lady." He placed his erection at her entrance. "Will you say it again for me?" he drawled as he entered her. Orihime moaned in pleasure and pain. She could feel every ridge of his dick as he stretched her tight walls. She looked back at him. "Only when pigs fly." She answered. She cried out when Grimmjow ripped through her maidenhead and entered her fully. Her eyes widened when she experienced another mind shattering orgasm. Her pussy was still sensitive from her last orgasm and Grimmjow's forced entry triggered another one. Her walls tightened around him as she came beautifully. Grimmjow gritted his teeth trying his best to _not_ come. So he remained still, waiting patiently. He reached up and placed his hands on her small waist. His fingers digging into her plush body. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting a snarky answer." He muttered. Orihime mewled in response and wiggled her hips. "Quit it." She heard him say. He pulled out and slammed into her again. "Guh! Shit 'Hime you're so tight!" He continued to pound into her reveling his queen's husky cries. Grimmjow was in a high. He never had a virgin before. '_And I never will._' He thought. Inoue is his last woman. He would make sure of that.

Lustful thoughts entered his head as he watch his dick disappear and reappear from Orihime's core. "Harder…" She'd say and he would gladly comply. He couldn't believe that he waited this long to relentlessly fuck his 'Hime. Said queen began bouncing on his cock. Damn, it was worth the wait. Orihime looked back and gasped when she found him gazing right back at her. He was watching her this whole time!? Dark arousal, lust and want in his stare drew her in. "Orihime…" he moaned. The girl sighed. He looked beautiful. The sweat on his body glistened in the moonlight and his abs would flex in each thrust. Then she noticed his hair was longer and his ears lengthened. Lo and behold the demon king is in his hollow form. Orihime gasped loudly when she felt a familiar feeling stirring within her. Grimmjow recognized the telltale signs of her orgasm and quickly pulled her upper body up against him. Placing his hand under her knee, he jerked her leg up, exposing her to the empty bathroom. Orihime cried out in mortification. "Grimm-ah!" Her king thrusted harder, using his other hand to palm her previously freed breast. The hollow felt her squeezed him once more and he let out a deep purr. "Come for me one more time, 'Hime. I need you to squeeze my cock again." He drawled as he pinched a hardened nipple. Releasing her knee, he quickly fingered her sensitive bundle of nerves. "Ahn…haaa!" Orihime couldn't keep her moans quiet anymore. The sounds of skin slapping skin and Grimmjow's erotic grunts finally sent her over the edge once again.

"S-shit!" A sharp pain occurred on her shoulder, enhancing her mind blowing orgasm. She was bitten. She felt Grimmjow jerk a few times and remained still as she felt him spill himself inside of her. She hummed as she milked his dick, jet after jet of his semen spurted inside of her. The feeling was all new to her. If sex with Grimmjow is like this, she would've gave into his temptations a _long_ time ago. They remained joined together for a minute or two, catching their breaths until Grimmjow disengaged himself from her and spun her around.

"What are you doing!?" She watched as he removed the rest of her clothing. "We're here to bathe and I intend to do just that." He lifted her up from the ground. "Right after round two." He said as he carried the flustered woman to the large bathtub.

* * *

"You asked for me Lord Aizen?" Neliel walked into the large study room of her master. It was decorated with a desk a few chairs and a chess table which he now occupied. It was placed beside a large window that faced a small portion of the immense kingdom. It was all he needed. He only came in here to meditate or have is most private meetings.

"Shh."

Neliel waiting patiently as the dark lord stared intently at the chessboard pondering his next move. The child who sat across from him had a smug look on his face and watched his king contemplate his next move. Nel stood quietly as her master deliberately took the king's pawn and carefully placed it back on the board. The kid smiled, making his move. "Checkmate!"

Aizen crossed his arms and glared playfully at the child. "You cheated."

"Accept defeat, milord, like the noble king you are."

Aizen raised one eyebrow. "I am no noble king, little one. Rather, a ruthless one."

"My mother says that you're a wannabe king who only destroys anything in your path to selfishly gain power." The kid smiled up at him. "But _I_ think you're a noble, milord." The dark lord smiled. It was cold and detached. "Of course you do. Although, your mother is correct…in some way. Its best if you leave now, your mother may be worried." Aizen stood and placed a hand on the child's shoulder ushering him towards the door. "Oh, and tell your mother that I'm _dying_ to meet her." The kid frowned and nodded. He bowed once more before exiting the room.

Aizen turned to the woman who stood silently in his large study. "_Now_, you have my full attention." Neliel noticed that he was wearing a dark blue, fitted tailored suit. He looked quite handsome in it. She cocked her head in to the side in curiosity. What's the special occasion? He walked to a nearby coffee table and poured himself a cup of chamomile tea. He quietly sat down on a plush chaise, peering over the rim as he took a languid sip. He then place the cup gently on the table. "Would you like some?" Nel frowned and shook her head.

Aizen shrugged then sighed. "Explain to me why you are prancing around the sky kingdom like an untrained idiot?"

"I—"

Dark eyes narrowed menacingly at the woman who was now bowed her head in fear. "Why the look, Neliel? It's not like I have any intentions on hurting you." Aizen carefully stood bringing his tea with him. He approached the woman and caressed her cheek. Feeling the ridges of the cuts and bruises Grimmjow left behind. "It seems that the sky king had already done that." He roughly held her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. The woman winced as his fingers dug into her bruises. Nel nearly shivered in fear. "You see, the other kingdoms believed that I plan to attack soon, which is partially true. But there are also some hollows wandering my kingdom as well and nfortunately they're not mine." He released her. Nel remained unmoving. "Recently, there's been an attack in the outskirts in my territory and it seems that the enemy, whoever he is, is moving in closer." With another sip of his tea, the king continued. "Nevertheless, I could use this distraction to get what I want. And what I want, Nel, is that woman you hate so much." He sighed lightly and placed his cup back unto the table. "Don't let it happen again."

Neliel frowned. He let her off the hook that easy? Something is up. "Yes, milord. Um, my liege?"

Aizen was currently shifting through document papers, a dark eyebrow lifted in show that he was listening.

"If you don't mind me asking, the suit is for…?"

Without looking at her, he smirked handsomely, "Not that it's any of your business, but I plan to meet a very sly cat this afternoon."

* * *

Tatsuki hummed quietly to herself as she removed discarded clothing from the floor. After the chaotic mishap earlier today she was told to prepare a bath for her king. Although, she didn't like it one bit when he wanted to bathe with her close friend. She believed that he was up to no good. Bathing with Orihime was a big no-no. Sleeping with the bride to be before the big day was forbidden. Knowing her king, he would gladly break the rules.

"Mmm, that feels good. Do that again?"

"N-no, it's too embarrassing! B-But…can I try…"

Her hand paused right in the middle of picking up her friend's underwear. "Fuck "Hime you can't stroke it like that!"

"Sorry, it's just so…stiff. Try to relax."

"Not with those hands of yours."

The young woman leaned precariously against the bathroom door.

"…you should come between my legs, I think it's easier that way." Orihime suggested shyly.

"Like this?"

Tatsuki clenched her teeth together in anger. How dare that perverted king take advantage of her beloved friend!? When she get her hands on him…

"Yeah…" The raven haired maid nearly turned red when she heard an uninhibited moan from her king. What the heck they doing!? Tatsuki leaned closer towards the door, straining to hear more of their wayward exchanges. Little did she know that the door wasn't properly closed. As she leaned more into it, the door creaked open slightly until it suddenly open and revealed the peeping tom to the unbeknownst couple.

Snapping out of her shock, Tatsuki pulled her face from the ground and glared at the king. "Get your filthy hands off of her!" Her face dropped when she witnessed the scene before her. Orihime sat at the edge of the large tub with the king between her legs, his arms draped over her exposed knee. She was currently massaging his broad shoulders. Her king lazily stared at the scrawny servant. His electric blue eyes seared into her soul.

"T-Tatsuki! What are you doing here!?" Exclaimed the baffled queen. The bastard king, Tatsuki noticed, turned his head to squint at her. "What is that?" he drawled.

Tatsuki grunted in distaste. Is that how he address her?

"Ah, that's Tatsuki, one of my maidservants."

The bastard narrowed his eyes and leaned more against her friend, donning a smug look. Orihime stiffened at his sudden movement and squirmed, trying to control her responding body.

"Looks like a spider monkey to me." The bastard responded.

Spider monkey!? "Spider Monkey!?" Tatsuki repeated out loud.

"Do you need anything?" Orihime asked. Tatsuki watched as her friend unconsciously stroked the king's hair. Tatsuki stared in endearment. She observed as they sat there in their bath pool murmuring amongst themselves. They seemed to be content to be with each other. Well, this is different. Tatsuki took a step back. "Uh, no."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the annoying monkey. "Then beat it." He commanded lowly.

Tatsuki growled. "Fine. But only because my queen seem to tolerate you…for now."

Said queen's face became hot. "Tatsuki—"

Smiling, Tatsuki bowed. "Enjoy your bath, your highness." She gave the king a nasty look and retreated out the door.

The blue haired king leaned back against his future bride. "Pets are forbidden in the palace."

"Grimmjow!"

* * *

**A/N:** I can't write a lemon for a can o beans. See you in the next chapter!

~_Puppylove11105_


End file.
